Remastered: Tale of the Fairy Ninjas
by MaSkeD WiNd Wizard1213
Summary: After the Tailed Beast has sealed themselves into Naruto and sealed the Yin half into Hinata. They sealed a dark void with their friends, Naruto and Hinata sacrificed themselves to seal it but Hagoromo Otsutsuki gave them a new life to a new world where magic, councils, kingdoms and guilds reigns. Eventually they found a guild called Fairy Tail and became Fairy Tail mages!
1. Chapter 1

**HEEEEY PEOPLE! SO I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG BECAUSE OF AN ERROR THAT CAUSED TWO OF MY CHAPTERS FOR THE VIRIDIAN SIBLINGS TO DISSAPEAR LIKE POOF….**

 **ANYWAYS I WILL PUT ON A HIATUS STATE FOR THE VIRIDIAN SIBLINGS BECAUSE I LOST MY WILL WHEN TWO LOOOOONG CHAPTERS I MADE JUST DISSAPEARED IN A BLANK. I'M REALLY SORRY BUT ITS HOW MY MIND WORKS BUT I WILL CONTINUE THE VIRIDIAN SIBLINGS WHEN I GET MY WILL UP AND READY. FOR NOW I WILL NOW EDIT MY TALES OF THE FAIRY NINJAS.**

 **I MADE SOME MAJOR CHANGES IN THIS AND BECAUSE OF FAIRY TAIL'S STORY COMING TO AN END, I CAN SAFELY WRITE STORIES OF THIS AND THE CHARACTERS POWERS ARE CANON, MOSTLY. THE START OF THE STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER ONE AND HALF YEAR HAS PASSED SINCE THE THIRD GREAT NINJA WAR, MEANING THE NARUTO THE LAST MOVIE HASN'T HAPPENED YET, MEANING NARUTO IS 17 AND THE YIN KURAMA WASN'T SEALED BACK INTO NARUTO, IT WAS FREED, THE YANG STAYED INSIDE HIM.**

 **SO WITHOUT A FURTHER ADO, LET US START THE NEWLY AND IMPROVED VERSION OF THE TALES OF THE FAIRY NINJAS. YOU'LL FIND THE STORY A LITTLE RUSHED BECAUSE I DON'T DO WELL WITH PROLOGUES AND FIRST CHAPTERS.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE PT. 1: A SACRIFICE**

**THE OUTSKIRTS OF THE LAND OF FIRE, UNKNOWN TEMPLE** _ ****_

At the outskirts of the Land of Fire, nine beasts were gathered in an arc facing a giant void that was sucking anything in its range, black circles are formed around the giant beasts. Beside the nine beasts, there were 10 people each standing beside the beasts and they were inside a black circle connected to the black circle of the beasts. Naruto Uzumaki, who was in Sage of the Six Path Mode, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Shikamaru Nara, Killer Bee, Yamato, Gaara, Shizune and Hinata Hyuga. The other nine were standing beside and had the 'Ram' seal formed with their hands and blue auras were spiralling around them. Naruto was standing firm on the center ground, his two hands connected to form a 'Seal' sign in his hands, a spiralled mark was beneath him and was connected to all of the other circles of his friends.

The ten people and the nine beasts were performing a seal to shut the black void but to seal it, a seal has to be done first. All of them were clenching their teeth while Naruto had his eyes narrowed and looking to the dark void in front of him. A sweat dropped from his head, as the sealing was still processing. 'We have to do this, we have to save this world!' The blond haired boy thought but at the back of his head, the memories flooded on how this mission began.

* * *

 _ **KONOHA, INSIDE THE HOKAGE'S MANSION  
**_  
 _Inside the Hokage Mansion, the Hokage of Konoha, Kakashi Hatake, who was seated on the Hokage Chair, was giving a mission to his ninjas but this mission wasn't like the other missions._

 _"EEEEHH?!" Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Hinata had their faces shocked while Sai and Sasuke merely stood but with widened eyes. They were standing in front of the Hokage, Shizune and Yamato were standing at the right while Killer Bee and Gaara were at the left of Kakashi. "A b-black hole?!" Naruto asked his former sensei._

 _Kakashi nodded to Naruto's question. "Yes, and we need to seal it." The Hokage of Konoha said._

 _"Does the other villages know about this, besides Gaara and Killer Bee's villages?" Shikamaru asked his superior._

 _Kakashi, remaining calm, shook his head but Gaara answered. "No, only me, Bee and us in this room knows of this…."_

 _"The villagers and the shinobis of the ninja alliance's villages doesn't know of this. Not even the Tsuchikage, the Raikage and the Mizukage doesn't know of this to avoid panic and distress in the Elemental Nations." Shizune continued the explanation._

 _"Uhm…Just out of curiosity." Sakura raised her hand, which caught the other's attention. "I can understand Gaara to know about this, but why does Killer Bee know about this while the Raikage doesn't?" Sakura asked._

 _Kakashi smiled, under his mask, at his former student's observation. "Good question Sakura, Shizune." The gray haired man looked at one of his assistant and Shizune nodded at her superior's order. She grabbed a scroll from under her kimono and opened it to show it to the others. "This scroll was founded by Master Jiraiya at his journeys but no one knew of the writing inside it but because of the eye Naruto gave me, I was able to see the meaning of the 'writing' in this scroll. There are also things I didn't understood from the scroll because it was kind of tattered and old but there was one word there at the end of the scroll saying sa- or something" As the Hokage was explaining, the others looked at the inside of the scroll and saw writings of unfamiliar writing and some drawings of ancient times._

 _As Naruto and the others began to scan the scroll, Shizune began to explain. "From Lord Kakashi's scan; The Sage of The Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki's brother, Hamura Otsutsuki, The Founder of the Shinobis of the Moon, predicted an event that will shake the foundation of shinobis of Earth." The other Konoha ninjas were getting interested but Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were the ones who were really interested for they have met the Sage of the Six Paths themselves. "He said that a tear of a celestial dark void will tear the land of his brother. It will begin to grow and eat the whole land of the Shinobis of Earth….and leave nothing." The last phrase was darkened making the Konoha Shinobis of the Konoha 11, except Sasuke, were shocked to the fullest._

 _"N-nothing?!" Naruto and Shikamaru exclaimed and Kakashi and the other superiors nodded._

 _Shizune coughed. "Anyways, Hamura came down to Earth and consulted his brother about this. He told his brother on where it will appear and when will it appear but Hagoromo didn't fully believed his brother's prediction but Hagoromo did a backup plan in case this prediction happens."_

 _"W-what was the backup plan?" Hinata asked._

 _Killer Bee this time was the one to answer. "The power of the Divine Tree, what this void wants to see!"_

 _The Konoha Shinobis widened their eyes. "T-The Divine Tree?!" Sakura, Hinata and Shikamaru exclaimed._

 _"The Sage of the Six Paths built a temple where that very void will appear and it will serve as a sealing ground for it. It needs the power of the Divine Tree to seal this void." Yamato explained._

 _"But the Divine Tree is already gone!"_

 _"How are we supposed to do that if that tree is already gone?" Shikamaru continued but was interrupted._

 _"It's not gone." Naruto and Sasuke spoke that caught the people inside the room's attention._

 _"What do you mean it's not gone?" Sakura asked her former fellow teammates._

 _Sasuke began. "The Divine Tree is the Ten Tails that came alive because of Kaguya stealing the fruit from it…."_

 _"…..Then the Great Gramps Sage and his brother sealed it inside of him then he split the Ten Tails to nine entities….." Naruto continued and made the other Konoha Shinobis of the Konoha 11 get the idea._

 _"….The Nine Tailed Beasts." Gaara ended the explanation._

 _"So in other words, the Divine Tree that we need are the Nine Tailed Beasts to seal that dark void." Shikamaru cleared the explanation and Kakashi and the Reincarnates nodded._

 _"But the only problem is that we don't know where the Tailed Beasts are. So.." Kakashi said as he kept his hands at his chin level and looked at Naruto._

 _"…We need the meeting place of the Tailed Beast to settle a feast and end this disaster and restore peace." Killer Bee continued, while rapping._

 _Naruto nodded and closed his eyes to enter the Tailed Beast Plain in his mind. After a few seconds, he entered a bright light in his mind and saw the plain of the Tailed Beasts' meeting place._

* * *

 _ **THE TAILED BEAST AND JINCHURIKI MEETING PLAIN**_

 _The Nine Beasts were gathered up in a circle around the plain and Naruto was at the center._

 _"Naruto, you came to talk with us?" Matatabi, the Two Tailed Flaming Cat of Hell, calmly asked her Jinchuriki._

 _Naruto nodded but when he was about to talk, another Tailed Beast spoke. "If this concerns of Hamura's prediction then no need of explanation." Choumei, the Lucky Seven Tailed Beetle said._

 _"Yeah!" Naruto nodded once more._

 _"Then you know about what's going to happen right?" Choumei spoke as if she was reassuring about something._

 _Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Of course!" He spoke with his confidence in place._

 _The Nine Tails nodded. "This land that the Old Man Hagoromo worked hard for must not be destroyed." Yin Kurama, the Other Half of the Nine Tailed Fox said._

 _"We'll go to where that void is and you guys ready the seal." Son Goku, the Four Tailed Monkey King Sage suggested._

 _Naruto sighed first. "Thanks guys, thought I needed a speech first to make you all agree with me." The Child Prophecy grinned and chuckled which made Kurama chuckle while saying 'Idiot'._

 _"We all desire to save this world Naruto." Kokou, the Five Tailed Dolphin Horse calmly said to their Jinchuriki._

 _"Besides, what's the point in me free but nothing to roam on?" Shukaku, the One Tailed Sand Possum growled._

 _The three tails sighed. "Shukaku, when will you calm down?" Isobu, the Three Tailed Coral Turtle lazily said._

 _"Well at least I ain't a lazy talker, Isobu!" Shukaku growled at his fellow Tailed Beast and began to start an argument._

 _As the fight of the One Tail and Three Tails began, a Naruto sweat dropped and looked at Kurama. "Should we stop them?" Naruto asked while pointing at the two fighting Tailed Beasts._

 _"Just get going Naruto." Gyuki, the Eight Tailed Octopus Ox said._

 _"Yeah, we'll be there in a jippy!" Saiken, the Six Tailed Acid Slug excitedly said._

 _Naruto nodded and raised a fist towards all the Tailed Beasts. "See ya!" The light enveloped Asura's Reincarnate and returned to the real world._

* * *

 _ **AT THE REAL WORLD, ENTRANCE OF THE UNKNOWN TEMPLE, SKIP ONE DAY AFTER**_

 _After Naruto said to the others that the Tailed Beasts agreed to help, they quickly travelled to the Unknown Temple on the outskirts of the Land of Fire. The 10 people walked towards the entrance of the Unknown Temple and the others awed at how gigantic the rock that was blocking the temple. A gigantic arc that was the arc from the Sage of the Six Paths. A seal tag was right at the center of the gigantic rock and it had the kanji 'scroll'. Shizune quickly took the scroll from her kimono and made a giant jump towards the rock and made her feet face it. Utilizing chakra, the Assistant of the Hokage sticked to the rock and quickly walked towards the seal tag. After Shizune made it to the seal tag, she ripped the seal tag and revealed a hole that fits a scroll. The darkette place the scroll in the hole and quickly jumped back to the ground. A vibration followed and the rock slowly moved backwards, removing dust and dirt from it causing some around it. After it has moved to a point it is not attached to the wall anymore, a golden glow shone at the scroll's place and soon it spread in a vertical line around the rock. The splitted rock slowly opened, releasing dust in the process, and slowly revealed the inside of the temple._

 _The ninjas stared at the inside of the temple, which was blankly dark, until the rock stopped moving and a fire was lit on each side of the temple. More fires lit, one after the other, revealing a hallway. After a brief of silence, Kakashi was the first to walk. "Let's go." The gray haired Hokage said and the other 9 followed. They walked into the hall and the walls were clearly carved by their ancestors because of the marking of the Sage of The Six Path were etched into it. As they walked Shikamaru walked faster to get beside his superior and asked a question. "Why did you picked us, Kakashi-sensei?" The Son of Shikaku, not minding the position of Kakashi, asked the Hokage of his village while walking._

 _"Excuse me?" Kakashi asked._

 _"Why did you picked us, I can understand Naruto and Sasuke even you, Shizune, Lord Bee, Gaara, and Captain Yamato but why me, Sakura and Hinata?" Hinata and Sakura heard the question and caught their attention._

 _"Because Shikamaru, you have one of the most controlled chakra in the village and brilliant in coming up of strategies in case something happens in the sealing. You also belong to a highly clan in the whole Konoha Village. As for Sakura, she has studied under Lady Tsunade, like Shizune, and has the mark to prove it. Making her one of the people who has controlled chakra for the sealing. For Hinata, she has the blood of Hamura running through her veins and is one of the very essence to complete the sealing." Kakashi explained to Shikamaru until Yamato continued._

 _"As for me, I have the DNA of the First Hokage in my blood making me have the line of the Otsutsuki. For Lord Gaara and Lord Bee, they are Jinchurikis or once, for Lord Gaara, and can be useful for the sealing. For Naruto and Sasuke, well, they have the powers of the Sage of the Six Paths and Naruto has the powers of every Tailed Beasts making him already a Divine Tree for us." Yamato explained._

 _"In other words, you picked people like us that has full controls of chakra and has powers and lineage or has to do about Hagoromo, Hamura and the Tailed Beasts, right?" Sasuke, with his eyes closed and mouth under his cloak, summarized._

 _Kakashi nodded with a smile under his mask. "Exactly, Sasuke."_

 _After a minute of walking they arrived in a gigantic room where the void was at the very end of the room but what surprised them was that the Tailed Beasts were already there with one of their tails buried to the ground, to prevent from being sucked in. Kokou being in front of them. "What the heck!? How'd you guys get here before us and how did you got in?!" Naruto exclaimed at the Tailed Beasts._

 _"We have our own ways, Naruto." Yin Kurama said, with his foxy grin and the other Tailed Beasts chuckled._

 _Naruto was about to speak back to his Tailed Beast but Sakura quickly grabbed a hold of the whiskered boy's shoulder and crushed it in her grip, making Naruto whimper. "S-Sakura, y-you're crushing my shoulder!"_

 _"We are in a middle of a worldly crisis and you intend to argue!?" Sakura began to scold Naruto like a mother and the poor boy was crushed at her grip._

 _As the two former teammates were 'talking' Kakashi spoke to one of the Tailed Beast. "Kurama, how does this sealing works?"_

 _"One human shall stand besides one of us and both of us and you humans shall draw chakra." Yin Kurama nudged his head that the ninjas saw beside Kokou was a red circle connected to the red circle where the Five Tails was standing and all of the small circles were connected to a red spiral on the center of the room with magatama markings around the spiral._

 _"Those circles will connect our two chakras and send it to the one that will receive it and resend it all to the void and seal it tight." Matatabi, who was in a sitting cat position in the circle, said._

 _"Who will receive them?" Gaara asked._

 _"Who else in this damn room has the power of the Tailed Beasts?!" Shukaku growled at his former Jinchuriki._

 _They then looked at Naruto, who has stopped kneeling on the ground and Sakura was holding his throat. "Me?" While standing up, he asked._

 _"You must send all our chakras to the void to seal it completely, Naruto where you might die." Son spoke and Naruto nodded but after a few seconds, the 10 people's eyes widened._

 _"WHAT?!" Everyone, but Sasuke, exclaimed. "I 'MIGHT' DIE?!" Naruto shouted at Son Goku._

 _"What do you mean Naruto? You said that you knew about what's going to happen." Gyuki spoke._

 _"Yeah, I knew about that but I didn't thought that the sealing requires that I might die!" This time, Naruto shouted at Gyuki which made the Tailed Beasts shocked._

 _A brief moment of silence reigned until they heard the dark void getting bigger and bigger causing the wind around the giant room getting strong to the direction of the void. It began to suck in rocks, stones and other small things in its range. The ninjas began to use chakra to stick their feet firmly to the ground while the Tailed Beasts used three of their tails now, Shukuka and Matatabi digging their claws to the ground because of one or two tails missing. "There has to be another way without Naruto dying!" Kakashi shouted to the Tailed Beasts which made Naruto shiver at the thought of dying._

 _"We don't have any other options, it's what the Old Man Sage said!" Saiken said._

 _Silence reigned once more, Hinata looked at her long time crush and seeing him lifeless would just crush her. "Naruto….." She looked at the Hero of the Leaf, who was silently standing and not speaking._

 _They waited for Naruto to speak and Sasuke put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Naruto, your decision?" The Last Uchiha asked his saviour from the darkness._

 _"Naruto, you still have your dream as Hokage. Will you really do this?" Kakashi asked with worry for his former student._

 _Everyone in the room waited for Naruto to decide._

 _ **(INSERT MUSIC: EXPERIENCED MANY BATTLES-NARUTO OST)**_

 _After seconds of deciding Naruto walked in front of his friends but still back turned against them. "I appreciate everyone wanting me to be alive. I appreciate your thoughts Kakashi-sensei, about trying to make me remain alive for my dream of becoming Hokage." The son of the Fourth said._

 _"Naruto, we're not forcing you anyways." Gaara trying to convince the man, who saved him too._

 _"Naruto, you don't need to continue." Killer Bee spoke, without rapping._

 _Naruto started walking once more, slowly. "I appreciate every one of your thoughts….But what's the point of Hokage if I can't even save my home world. If I can't even be noble enough to be just like mom and dad, who died protecting me." The people in the room kept listening to the one who will save them. "If I can't even be noble like the Old Man Hagoromo." This struck the Tailed Beast, mostly Kurama._

 _"Naruto, you…" Kurama without any more words to say, as they saw Hagoromo himself in Naruto, standing in front of the Tailed Beasts. As they came back to when they were young, they were gathered up in a circle and listening to their father figure, their creator. 'Old Man…..'_

 _"I already became a hero, to Konoha and this world. I managed to save my best friend from the darkness."_

 _Sasuke clenched his teeth, as he remembered those times when he was still under the Cycle of Hatred. Trying to kill anyone in his ways even his only friend in the world. 'Naruto…'_

 _I became friends with so many people and I protected like I was already a Hokage. This life was worth living anyways even if my dreams will not come true. Atleast I got the feeling of 'being' a Hokage." Naruto then smiled, as he got close to the spiral. "So I gotta thank you all for being my friends, my comrades and being with me, through so many times." A tear then slipped at his cheek, while still not looking back. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei, for being my teacher and guiding me to becoming who I am today. Thanks Captain Yamato for being like Kakashi-sensei and always protecting me. Thanks Octopops, for teaching to become friends with Kurama. Thanks Big Sis Shizune and Sakura for being my big sister figures and healing me whenever I get injured. Thanks Gaara and Shikamaru, for being my friends when I was in my own darkness. Thanks Yang Kurama, for being my partner to your Yin and you. Thanks Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son, Kokou, Saiken, Choumei and Gyuki for trusting me your powers to save my own world….." As he spoke the names of his friends, they either clenched their teeth or fist and for the Tailed Beasts they will remember the Sage of the Six Paths in front of them. Smiling a warm smile at them like a father making them shocked in words as well._

 _Kakashi reminiscence all of the times he was with his blond haired student. Speaking all of those things about becoming Hokage and all the lessons that blond haired student has learned. 'Naruto, when I first saw you and knew you as Minato-sensei's kid, I knew you will become someone special. From the day you spoke of your dreams of becoming Hokage, you grew and became someone strong enough to protect the whole village and has surpassed even me. You became a hero, not just Konoha but the whole Elemental Nations, becoming like your father and the Third. Even I learned something from you. Now as your sensei, I can truly say that you are a man noble enough to become a Hokage, to lead the people in Konoha and protect them. Just like Master Jiraiya said, someone special.'_

 _'Thank you as well Naruto, for saving me and without you, I wouldn't be the man who I am now.' Gaara stared at Naruto's back as he remembered the Chunin Exams three years ago. When he was still a blood thirsty boy, needing only to kill and known as a weapon and no friends in the world. As that one blond boy would fight him and make him see the light, that one lonely boy who had no friends. And was now a Kazekage, who protects the people that he acknowledges._

 _'Naruto, I thought at first you were just a spoiled brat, ruining the village with your pranks and speaking things of being Hokage like you just brag about it but as time passed, I came to see you were someone strong, kind and is loyal to friends. You may be an idiot and really reckless but you became a hero. You kept your promise to me of saving Sasuke and you did it. You really became someone I can call a little brother, who really relies on me to heal you.' Sakura thought all of those things and all of the times she has spent with Naruto and Sasuke as Team 7 until the War came back to her and made a tears fall from her eyes._

 _Kurama remembered all those times he saw Naruto never giving up in anyways. He remembered the times Naruto won to fight for his friends and proving to them that he can become the Hokage. 'Naruto I watched you grow to man who you are today. You treated me as your partner, not as a weapon, and saved me from my own hatred, from my own jail of darkness. So no need to thank me anymore, for I should be the one thanking you, partner.' The Nine Tailed Fox grinned._

 _Naruto stepped on the spiral and he finally said his two thank you-s. "Thanks Sasuke, for being my very first friend, my first bond with someone. You became my rival at Team 7 and you were always best at something but that's what drove me to become stronger. Then you left the village and became a rogue but I wouldn't let that change who you really were to me. You were someone, who lost his family and was in his own darkness just like me. So I wanted to save you. You shared your darkness with me but I got out but you didn't so I wanted save you too. It wasn't fair for me to only enjoy it right, teme?" The Knucklehead of Konoha finished for his best friend, now for the final one but when he was about to talk the void the noise got stronger and the pull of the void got stronger as its hole opened much wider and the wind in the room got stronger._

 _"We don't have time much time anymore! If that thing gets wider to a point that this temple will get sucked in then the world is a goner! Hurry to your positions!" Kurama growled at the ninjas before them and they quickly gone to their places._

 _Hinata being a little saddened, who didn't heard Naruto's thank you to her but she shook that off. 'Naruto is sacrificing himself for the world so I must not dally for just a thank you!' The Hyuga Heiress inspired herself and quickly got to any Tailed Beast._

 _Gaara at Shukaku's side, Hinata at Matatabi's side, Yamato at Isobu's side, Kakashi at Son Goku's side, Shizune at Kokou's side, Sakura at Saiken's side, Shikamaru at Choumei's side, Killer Bee at Gyuki's side and Sasuke at Kurama's side. As they got to their places, Naruto formed a 'Seal' sign at his hands and the others in a 'Ram' sign. "NOW DRAW YOUR CHAKRA OUT!" Kurama growled as he sat in an Indian seat and formed the 'Seal' sign as well. The other Tailed Beasts formed the 'Seal' sign as well._

 _ **(I DON'T KNOW FOR CHOUMEI AND KOKOU BUT WHO THE FUCK CARES!)**_

* * *

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT TIME  
**

Everyone in the temple yelled as they drew their chakra in the circle. The chakra of the shinobis then flowed through the circles like a river then it flowed through the line and mixed the chakra of theirs to the Tailed Beasts. It then flowed through the line and to the magatama markings. The nine magatama carvings were then filled up with chakra. "NARUTO, GO INTO SAGE OF THE SIX PATHS MODE THEN DRAW YOUR CHAKRA AND OUR CHAKRAS IN YOUR BODY THEN MIX IT WITH OURS!" Son Goku shouted the instructions to Naruto.

Naruto nodded and he went to his Sage of the Six Paths Mode. The Bearer of the Sun cried as he drew the chakras of the Tailed Beasts inside him and mixed it with his own chakra. The chakra surrounded him was gold and the chakras in the magatama carvings then got out of the carving then mixed with the golden chakra around him. "We have to do this, we have to save his world!"

* * *

 **SEE TOLD YA! MAJOR CHANGES! ANYWAYS I WILL STILL CONTINUE HINATA BEING WITH NARUTO BUT THEIR OBJECTIVE IS CHANGED NOW. SO NOT FINDING WENDY ANYMORE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW VERSION OF THE TALES OF THE FAIRY NINJAS AND I'LL UPDATE THE SECOND CHAPTER SOON ENOUGH!**

 **JA NE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! WELCOME TO THE SECOND CHAPTER OF MY REMASTERED TALES OF THE FAIRY NINJAS! SO I WAS DECIDING IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THE CANON ARC OF MY OTHER TALES INTO ONE BIG ARC. I MEAN FAIRY TAIL IS CLOSE TO ENDING EVEN BLEACH AS WELL BUT ONE PIECE IS EVER ENDING, UNLESS OF COURSE IF ODA DIED OR GET A SERIOUS DISEASE WHICH WILL NEVER HAPPEN.**

 **THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN MANY WORDS BEING REPEATED BECAUSE OF ME HAVING MEMORY LOST ABOUT WORDS AND FORGETTING MORE ADVANCED TO WORDS TO USE ON MORE SIMPLE WORDS ON A SUPPOSED TO BE INTERESTING SENTENCE.**

 **ANYWAYS I WILL CONTINUE THE VIRIDIAN SIBLINGS AS WELL IF I DON'T GET TIRED OF WRITING THAT ONE LOOOOOOONG CHAPTER AND GOT THOSE IDEAS BACK. SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT. I ALSO FORGOT TO MENTION THAT YOU WILL USE THE COSTUMES THEY USED AT THE NARUTO THE LAST MOVIE. EXCEPT KAKASHI, HE WILL BE WEARING THE HOKAGE ROBE HE USED AT CHAPTER 700 AND KILLER BEE AND SHIZUNE, WHO WILL NOT CARRY TONTON, THEY WILL RETAIN THEIR CLOTHES.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail, they belong to their respective owners, Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

 **PROLOGUE PT. 2: THE YIN AND YANG**

 _ **OUTSKIRTS OF THE LAND OF FIRE, UNKNOWN TEMPLE**_

Naruto and the others were processing the seal to close the void. The chakras of every one of Naruto's friends and of the Tailed Beasts, he felt it in his own body. The Jinchuriki of the Tailed Beasts clenched his teeth as he felt pain running through his body. '..I can feel everyone's chakra flooding in me but it's a little too over the limit!' Naruto thought as he endured the pain of too many chakras flooding inside him but he clenched his teeth to a point it can break. 'I gotta endure this pain, I need to save this world! No way in hell I'm giving up right now!' The enduring blond released a cry as he mixed all of the chakras, his friends are releasing.

Naruto continued to cry out a shout as he endured the pain in his body for the sake of this realm. The others couldn't help but watch as their friend suffer in front of them. They clenched their teeth and tried to stop the pain they're feeling for their friend, who was howling in pain. 'All of our chakras mixing into his own body.' Kakashi observes his former student mixing his own golden chakra with their blue ones but also hear the pained howl of his student. It then struck the Sixth Hokage of what's happening to his former student. 'I see the chance of Naruto's death is not just any chance but the endurance of his body is his chance to live. If he can carry this much chakra at once and hold it in for a period of time then he can survive after releasing it to seal that void.' Kakashi looked at Naruto as veins were beginning to show at the side of his face, meaning he was enduring an ultimate punishment in his body.

Sasuke with his Rinne-Sharingan, that is thoroughly enhanced that has the abilities like the Byakugan, and Hinata with her Byakugan observed Naruto's chakra points and chakra system as it was overloading with their own chakra. Sasuke couldn't help but tighten his hands at forming the 'Ram' sign while Hinata clenched her teeth as she hear her long time crush's pained howls that was slowly turning into a roar and see more veins showing at his face. 'I really want to..' The Hyuga Heiress bowed her head as she couldn't bear to see this sight. Hinata tried to move a foot out of the circle but the giant flaming cat, beside her, noticed her movements.

"I know you want to help him, Descendant of Hamura." Hinata stopped at her tracks as she looked at Matatabi. "WE all want to help him, but Naruto is suffering like hell in his body for the sake of the Elemental Nations." With Matatabi's words, the indigo haired girl looked at the ground as she remained silent. "Do not let emotions get in the way, Naruto chose this destiny for all of our sake to live. So be strong to endure this sight, Descendant of Hamura." This made Hinata close her eyes and remained at her position.

As seconds that turned into minute passed, they remained to hear the pained roars of Naruto getting louder and louder. Kurama looked at his partner, the chakra surrounding him were shining brighter than gold, his face was filled my many sweat bullets and veins were revealed at his face. 'That much chakra can destroy his own body already and he still needs more chakra from us. In anytime, one wrong control on his and it will explode his chakra point system and kill him. Naruto can you still endure further?' The Nine Tailed Fox continued to stare at the pained blond.

More minutes passed and Naruto finally stopped roaring in pain but he was breathing and exhaling deeply, more sweat dropping from his face, his body trembling from pain and his vision getting blurry. Gaara, with worried eyes looked at his first friend. 'His body can't take it anymore, he's reached his limit. In anytime now he can….' The red haired Kazekage closed his eyes, as he imagined the thought of Naruto dying in front of them.

Killer Bee kept looking at his fellow Jinchuriki, who was in hell of pain.

* * *

 _ **KILLER BEE'S TAILED BEAST PLAIN**_

 _"Naruto, fool ya fool, keep enduring I should say and if you make it out you'll be Hokage anyday!" Killer Bee rapped in his thoughts, in his own Tailed Beast plain._

 _Bee, who was sitting at his Tailed Beasts' nose. "This ain't a good time to be rapping Bee, Naruto can't take it anymore, and his body will give out with this much chakra, in anytime!" Gyuki said to his Jinchuriki, also worrying for Naruto._

 _Killer Bee remained silent at Gyuki's words but the rapping Cloud Ninja began to speak again. "I know Naruto, my bro, can handle this. He's the hero who's endured many trials in his life and this pain he's feeling….It's no match for the pain we Jinchurikis have felt, but to him, that pain already feels like was he in hell." Killer Bee spoke without rapping that made Gyuki shocked._

 _"Bee, you…."_

 _"So I know Naruto will make it out and live out his dreams! This hell ain't no match for the hell he's experienced when we were kids!" Killer Bee shouted at his own plain._

 _Gyuki remained speechless at Killer Bee's words but the Eight Tails smiled, slightly._

* * *

 **BACK TO REALITY**

More minutes passed, Naruto's body was trembling violently, he felt his hands and feet was about to give out and his vision getting much blurrier. He felt that his breath was getting deeper and deeper, he needed more air to use with his lungs and the pain in his body were like a thousand swords were piercing his whole body, as more chakras were entering his own body. Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to mind off the pain. '.I..won't…give up! Everyone's…..counting….on me!' The suffering blond opened his eyes and firmly strengthened his muscles and parts. 'So….' Naruto then roared once more as the chakra surrounding him then rose. "I WON'T GIVE UP!" The golden chakra surrounding him then rose more and more as it was taking shape in the air. Everyone was in awe as they saw the golden chakra connected to Naruto slowly forming into something.

As it was beginning to look more familiar to them, Kakashi's eyes widened as he could just smile at this sight. 'Naruto, you did it…' The golden chakra formed into where the Chakra Fruit beared, and where chakra began….

"THE DIVINE TREE!" The Tailed Beasts around the room happily spoke, while the shinobis smiled at the sight they're seeing in front of them. The chakra tree shone with golden light as it brightened the whole room and lighting every carvings in the room, making the temple look like a thousand stars were shining inside it.

Every people around the room awed at the golden temple they were in. 'It's so beautiful.' Sakura smiled and looked at her little brother figure, who was looking above his head to look at the golden chakra-made-Divine Tree. 'Naruto, you did it.'

Naruto looked above his head, with a grin in his face. 'I did it….every….one..' The tired blond's body gave up, he fell into his knees. Everyone noticed it and their eyes widened. His body fell to the ground but a pair of arms caught him halfway. Everyone was surprised as they saw the one who caught Naruto. The No. 1 Knucklehead of Konoha tried to look at the one who caught him and he saw a warm smile at his catcher's face. "Hi…nata?" Hinata nodded, keeping her warm smile intact but in the inside she was also feeling the chakras of everyone in the room being sucked in her own body and the pain of maintaining the form of the very tree they needed. "Hinata..no, the chakras…will get….sucked into you….as well!" Naruto was too weak to say something loud words.

Hinata clenched her teeth to mind off the pain. 'So this is what Naruto is experiencing. If Naruto can take it, then I can as well!' The lavender eyed kunoichi merely smiled in front of Naruto. "Don't worry, t-this is n-nothing!" Hinata was stopping her words because of the pain coursing through her body too.

It was obvious that Hinata was lying in front of Naruto but he can't do anything right now. 'Hinata….'

"You fool no one must leave the circle or…" Shukaku stopped at his growl as Kurama interrupted him.

"Don't worry, you tanuki, Sasuke's got it covered." Kurama said and when everyone looked at the circle beside Matatabi, they saw another Sasuke standing at Hinata's place. Shukaku shut his mouth and looked away that made the orange fox smile in victory.

"Shouldn't we stop now? Naruto's body won't take it." Yamato suggested to the Tailed Beasts.

"If we stop that golden chakra made Divine Tree will not be able to retain its form and it will burst that will be in comparison to a giant chakra bomb." Choumei explained.

"It's like the real Divine Tree, it still needs to be supplied with chakra to keep it alive and standing." Son Goku thoroughly explained

"Naruto you must now release all those chakras, using your two hands, in that line connecting towards that void. It will immediately…" Saiken was explained but Sasuke cut him.

"He can't!"

Everyone's attention were turned into Sasuke Uchiha. "What do you mean he can't, Sasuke?" Gyuki asked the Last Uchiha.

Sasuke with his Rinne-Sharingan was looking at Naruto's chakra system. "Because the chakra inside Naruto earlier, was already over the limit that it added weight to his whole body and gave his body more stress and body ache that he will not be able to move until a week has passed. In addition to every pain he's been feeling by mixing all of our chakras to form that Divine Tree. His body even won't be able to lift any muscle with all those body aches and stress paralysing his body." Sasuke explained which made everyone shocked.

"Well this is a drag, we're stuck here and we can't even complete the sealing. Can things get any worse?" Shikamaru, with his lazy attitude, spoke but everyone's attention was then caught when they heard the void getting bigger. It was now reaching the ceiling of the temple and its pull is stronger than before. "I was wrong!"

"Shukaku!" Matatabi shouted

"You don't have to tell me, flea bag!" Shukaku, who still had a 'Ram' seal, growled back and released sand from his body and scattered it all around the room but never covered the circles and lines around the room with sand that reached the hip areas of the shinobis. Matatabi then released a cry and let out her blue flames and blazed the sand. Being blue flames, that has the highest heat point, caused the sand to turn into glass. "That will hold you all!"

Even though there was a created glass to keep every shinobis in their place, they used more chakra to stick their feet more firmly on the ground. "What are we supposed to do now?! If Naruto can't even move how will we seal that void?!" Shizune shouted at the Tailed Beast looking for another option.

"The Old Man never said anything about this kind of happening!" Kokou said. Every people in the room were slowly losing hope but someone caught all of their attentions.

"We still have one hope…." They looked to see it was Sasuke again.

"There is?" Hinata reassured. This made everyone gain hope once more.

"…But it will require the powers of every Tailed Beast and one more sacrifice in the flames." This shocked everyone in the room.

"Sasuke, what is this other plan you are devising?" Kakashi asked his former student of this 'plan' he is planning.

"We need to split all of the chakra Naruto has gained into somebody in this room to balance it." Sasuke started to explain.

"Then why do you need the power of us Tailed Beast!?" Saiken asked with slight anger, as the other Tailed Beasts agreed because of Sasuke trapping the beasts in Chibaku Tenseis at the conclusion of the Third Great Ninja War.

"It will serve to fasten Naruto's regeneration rate with his aches and stress. Jinchurikis have fast regeneration process because of their Tailed Beast's powers. Naruto already has every Tailed Beast's inside him but he only has the minimum powers of the other Tailed Beasts, he'll only get stronger when the Tailed Beasts are in close range of him but not his regenerative powers. He does have the Nine Tails inside of him but it is only the Yang half inside him and that is not enough to fasten his recovery rate."

They then heard the sound of smashed glass and saw Shukaku, with his giant sand hands on the glass. "Why should we believe you!? You trapped us in Chibaku Tenseis at the end of the Third Great Ninja War!" The One Tail, with his frenzy voice, growled at Sasuke, who merely closed his eyes.

"Shukaku!" Matatabi and Kokou tried to stop their fellow Tailed Beast but the Sand Possum continued.

"How will we know that you won't deceive all of us!? How will we know that you will not use those powers for your own selfish gain!? How will we know that you're not lying, Uchiha!?" Shukaku, while crushing the glass below him, growled out, wanting not to be imprisoned anymore and not wanting to be seen as merely a weapon.

Sasuke was silent, he kept his eyes closed for the duration. Sakura though was getting worried for her long time crush. 'Sasuke…' She stared at the raven haired man. Sasuke was dead silent.

"Well, I'm waiting Uchiha?!" Shukaku growled louder.

As Sasuke was dead silent and was not speaking, Shukaku smirked in victory. He was about to growl in victory in front of the Bearer of the Moon but was cut off. "Because this is our only hope to save this world." Sasuke finally speaking once more. "And that dobe, my best friend is sacrificing his very life for this and I'm only here, merely sending chakra to his own death bed." Naruto was shocked about what he heard from Sasuke. "So please, let me help my best friend." The Rinne-Sharingan wielder begged for acceptance from the Tailed Beasts.

The room was silent once more, as they were shocked from Sasuke's words. Sasuke Uchiha, the lone wolf, will call Naruto, the one he called 'dobe', his best friend and beg for acceptance. Naruto, who was being helped by Hinata from standing, however was the most shocked under his weakened state. 'Sasuke, you…' The weakened blond then smiled at hearing those words come out of his best friend's mouth and was one of the thing he'll cherish.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at one of his former student's words. 'Sasuke, you really are growing away from the darkness and slowly walking towards the light. Naruto really did saved and changed you, hm?' The Sixth Hokage of Konoha thought, as he smiled.

Shukaku, speechless in words, merely removed his hands from the glass below him and nodded. "Fine, I'll help." The Sand Possum accepted making the other Tailed Beasts smile and nod as well.

Sasuke nodded. "Alright, now who will be the one to be sacrificed with Naruto?" The raven haired ninja asked around the room.

"I will!" Kakashi spoke up first which made the Konoha Shinobis, shocked.

"Lord Kakashi, you don't need to…" Shizune tried to convince the Sixth Hokage but she was then cut off by him.

"My life was already a good one for me and being Hokage already made it much worth it than even." Kakashi said with a smile, while his eyes were closed.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura, Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru said.

"Sasuke, I leave Konoha to you." Kakashi said, with his decision that shocked everyone, except Sasuke, who nodded. "Shizune, Shikamaru, I leave Konoha to your hands to help and assist the Seventh Hokage." The gray haired Hokage said with his ordinary and calm face.

Everyone in the room were getting gloomy as they are losing another great sensei and Hokage this early, not because Sasuke is going to become the Hokage. Hinata looked at Naruto and he saw that he was clenching his teeth. "Kakashi-sensei…no.." The blond haired shinobi was too weak to shout something out.

Hinata, who was also was also getting worried about Naruto and was enduring the pain Naruto is feeling as well, was feeling useless at this point. 'Naruto has already done so much, even Kakashi-sensei has done enough for the world but I merely assisted them and not even done so much for it. I'm just useless….'

Sasuke understood his former sensei's order and made 10 Shadow Clones that appeared above the glass. One of them replaced Sasuke's position at the circle and he, alongside the clones, quickly ran towards their and Naruto's position, with chakra at their feet. The raven haired man arrived at the weak blond's position and kneeled in front of the blond as he was taller because of the glass he is standing on. "Get ready, this might hurt a little and…" Sasuke then saw that he had a foxy smirk. "What?"

"Thanks teme, about that speech of us as best friends." Smirking, Naruto said that can now speak normally without breathing deep but still has clenched teeth to endure the chakra he was absorbing and the stress and body aches in his body. Sasuke merely 'hmph'-ed it off and closed his eyes.

"Just get ready dobe." Sasuke said with closed eyes. Hinata seeing Naruto and Sasuke's friendship made her smile as well but still feeling the pain of many chakra going inside her.

As the Shadow Clones were beside of each line, Sasuke gave a signal. "Now release all of your chakras to a point where nothing will remain!" The cloak wearing shinobi shouted and the Tailed Beasts roared and their bodies glowed in blue. The roar of each beasts bellowed in the temple, and quickly released massive tons of supplies of chakra towards the lines. The shinobis continuing to draw chakra out as well to maintain the chakra tree's form. The clones then made the half of the 'Tiger' sign in their left hand and touched the flowing chakra through the line, with their right hands. Many of the flowing chakra was being absorbed in but still remained a few to avoid the disruption of the golden chakra tree.

Back to Naruto's position, they were watching the Shadow Clones absorb the chakras. "Shouldn't your clones disappear by now if their absorbing that many chakras?" Naruto asked, while he is clenching his teeth because of the immense pain.

"Not if their Rinne-Sharingan enhanced clones and I'm using the power of one of the Six Paths of Pain, the **Preta Path** , to absorb it and be sealed inside the clone's body and later give it to you with another sealing technique." Sasuke explained, who was still kneeling, and raised his finger towards Naruto's forehead.

"W-What are you gonna do?" Naruto asked as he was trying to move back his head but the pain is preventing him from doing it.

"I'm going to give you the sealing technique and the process of doing it, which you'll need to give to Kakashi-sensei that will be sacrificed too." Sasuke said but when Naruto heard about sacrificing their former sensei, it made him look at the ground.

"Sasuke, I don't want Kakashi-sensei getting involved in this. I don't want anyone dying with me. It's my job and my job alone." Naruto said with his narrowed at Sasuke. Hinata looked at the ground while listening to the two, as if she was thinking about something.

"Look Naruto, I would want to do this but I must be the one to seal every powers of the Tailed Beasts inside you and I must be the one to completely seal the technique for Kakashi to use the Tailed Beasts and be a Jinchuriki. Besides, who else would want to die with you, other than me that has a large chakra containment?" Sasuke asked his best friend.

Naruto ended up speechless and with that chance Sasuke quickly touched Naruto's forehead. A vision then entered Naruto's mind and the name of the technique. The Reincarnate of Asura saw a vision of someone doing the technique successfully. Naruto returned to reality and blinked his eyes to see the ground. He lifted his head above and saw Sasuke standing above the glass. "Ughh….My head…" Naruto weakly said.

"Naruto are you okay?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine just my head and after all, Ninjas are those who knows how to endure." Naruto assured Hinata with a grin but it was twitching because of the immense pain.

"Good, you seem okay." Sasuke calmly said without any feelings for his 'best friend' and was watching his clones keep absorbing the flowing chakra.

Naruto's eye and mouth twitched. "Nice _friend_!" The blond haired ninja said, that made Hinata giggle. When Naruto heard her giggle, even though they are feeling immense pain, he felt happy and wanted to smile just hearing the girl beside him, laugh but was soon over when they heard Son Goku, who almost got off balance.

"It's almost time, their chakra is getting lower and lower." Sasuke said, as he was using his Rinne-Sharingan eye to see every Tailed Beasts' chakra point system getting lower and lower. He then looks at the void in front of him. It was slowly reaching the ceiling and he felt that the wind is getting much stronger and stronger and stronger that it pulled a part of the glass the Tailed Beasts' made. 'We have to hurry!' The raven haired ninjas said with narrowed eyes towards the void. As minutes passed, the Tailed Beasts were already trembling as they have gave almost all of their chakra and maintained a few, to ensure that the sealing will continue. When the Sasuke Clones have finished gathering chakras they quickly ran towards their original on Naruto's position. The clones then touched Naruto's arms and his back. 3 on his left arm, 3 on his right arm, and 3 on the back. "This might hurt a little." Sasuke warned and he then closed his eyes and raised his left hand below his face area. " **Yin-Yang Release: Six Path Samsara Transfer Convergence** " The Reincarnate of Indra opened his Rinne-Sharingan eye and formed the half of a 'Ram' sign. The clones then released every chakra they gathered that made Naruto feel another hell of pain. In addition to the pain he is feeling from maintaining the golden chakra Divine Tree from being disrupted, he is feeling more kinds of chakras entering his body that increased the over limiting chakra he was maintaining.

* * *

 _ **TAILED BEAST AND JINCHURIKI MEETING PLAIN**_

 _The Tailed Beasts inside Naruto were listening to the conversation outside the plain and has agreed to themselves to Sasuke's plan. They felt power coursing inside them as if they are returning to their most powerful forms. Yang Kurama felt that every power of his Yin half was flowing inside him and his power was becoming much whole than ever before. "Looks like they really are giving Naruto more chakra from our half selves." The other Half of Gyuki said._

 _"Ooohhh! I like this feeling, makes me wanna go frenzy!" The other Half of Shukaku insanely said and gave an insanely laugh._

 _Matatabi couldn't help but sigh at her fellow Tailed Beasts craziness. "Let's just hope that Naruto will not give out just yet." The other Half of the Two Tails said as she looked above the plain._

 _"Naruto can handle it, after all he is my original Jinchuriki." Yang Kurama said with his foxy grin which made the other Tailed Beasts grin as well._

* * *

 **BACK TO REALITY**

Hinata, who was looking at Naruto's enduring face, supported Naruto at her shoulder and held his chest to prevent him from falling to his knees again. The Descendant of Hamura kept enduring the pain of absorbing and maintaining the golden chakra tree around them, to a point that she can fall to her knees like the blond did earlier. 'I won't give up…If Naruto can endure longer, I can as well!'

After seconds has passed, the clones removed their hands and disappeared in smoke. It then left mini sealing marks of the **Six Path Rinne Transfer Convergence** , and became a part of the black markings around his cloak. The seals looks like the Rinne-Sharingan eye but the tomoes were outside the eye. Naruto inhaled and exhaled deeply as his body was about to give out from the many pain he has been feeling since the beginning of the sealing. "It's done." Sasuke then created another Shadow Clone and it quickly ran towards Kakashi.

After it has arrived in Kakashi's position, it quickly replaced the masked ninja, without Kakashi hesitating. The shinobis looked as the Former Copy Ninja was willing to do the sacrifice without hesitation. Gaara and Killer Bee bowed in respect for Kakashi's nobility while Shizune, Yamato and Sakura closed their eyes and looked away as they are feeling pain from seeing another great ninja of Konoha, die for not just his village but to the whole Elemental Nation. Shikamaru, however, saw his former sensei; Asuma Sarutobi at Kakashi's place that made the Nara shinobi surprised. As the Sixth Hokage was getting close to Naruto's position, he stopped at his tracks. "Yamato, Shikamaru, Sakura, Shizune, Hinata…." The mentioned names caught those called shinobis' attention. "….I leave the Will of Fire to you all!" Kakashi with a smile under his mask that made Sakura cry for her former sensei's choice and the Jonins clenched their teeth to prevent themselves from crying while Shikamaru smiled as he remembered Asuma saying that phrase to him at his dead Jonin instructor's dying words. The masked Hokage began to walk again and eventually arrive at Naruto's position. Kakashi kneeled in front of the two and observed his former student's condition. Sasuke moved near Naruto's side, still kneeling.

"Kakashi-sensei, you don't have to do this!" Naruto, with a weak voice, said.

Kakashi, not minding what Naruto said, continued to sit. 'Naruto, you're enduring this many pain so much but now..' The gray haired Hokage then sat, Japanese style. "…Let me share that burden with you!" Kakashi faced his student with pride, as if he was going to perform Sepokku.

Naruto clenched his teeth, as he couldn't bear the burden of sharing it with his former sensei. "Kakahi-sensei don't…." The Jinchuriki of the Tailed Beasts stopped as they heard the glass that was closest to the void, was ripped from its body and was sucked in. They looked and saw the void has reached the ceiling and the pull of the void was getting much stronger to a point that the shinobis and the Tailed Beasts, in weakened state, were being pulled from their positions even if the shinobis are using more chakra to stand their ground.

"It's getting stronger!" Gaara shouted as he released sand to firmly hold his allies in their spots. His sand enveloped the feet of his allies including Kakashi's and the original Sasuke's.

The Tailed Beasts, who were weakened because of drawing so many chakra, used five tails now. Shukaku and Matatabi pierced their paws/claws into the ground. Son Goku and Isobu, who was the slowest yet heaviest, dug their hands into the ground and added more weight into their bodies. "Hurry Naruto, the void has already reached the ceiling. It will start to expand to a point that it can eat the whole room!" Son Goku, with his weakened voice and all of his tails pierced to the ground and fists and feet dug in as well, shouted to the hesitating blond.

Naruto, with no more choice left, was still hesitating but he raised his right hand, whose body is regenerating a little from the Tailed Beasts' chakra and the chakra of his friends, making him move from his pain of stress and body ache. The blond shinobi closed his eyes and remembered on how to do that jutsu. 'Draw half powers of the all the Tailed Beasts inside me and flow it all in my sealing hand.' As did in the instructions, he focused all of the chakra that was put in him, be split in half. All of the chakras that he gathered earlier were already being sucked by the tree, so it was easier for him to know the chakra that was given to him by Sasuke. The chakra that the Reincarnate of Asura flowed to his sealing hand. 'Flow the chakra through my fingers and palm and strike the target's stomach to transfer the chakra.' Naruto's palm glew in green and the symbol of the yin and yang appeared at his palm and green flames appeared at the tip of his fingers. Naruto narrowed his eyes towards Kakashi's stomach area but the blond shinobi's hand was trembling as he couldn't do it but he has to. " **YIN-YANG RELEASE: BALANCE OF THE YING AND YANG!** " Naruto shouted as his hand slowly made its way towards his sensei's stomach. Kakashi closed his eyes to brace the sealing that was about to commence but the son of the Fourth Hokage, stopped his hand midway.

Kakashi opened his eyes, to see why the impact never came and saw Naruto's hand almost at his stomach and his face looking at the ground with gritting teeth. 'Naruto…' The ones who were watching also got concerned about Naruto.

Naruto couldn't do it to his former sensei to share this burden with him. He lowered his sealing hand slowly and pulled it closer to him while still looking at the ground. "I can't Kakashi-sensei, I just can't…."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was looking at the ground and his sealing hand at his hip height. 'Naruto…' Hinata, however, was looking at Naruto's sealing hand and narrowed her eyes at it.

"Naruto, I'm sorry" With no more choice, Kakashi grabbed Naruto's sealing hand wrist, which shocked the three Konoha shinobis. "But this is all for this world and my decision." After the gray haired Hokage has finished speaking, he quckly pulled the hand towards his own stomach. Time got slower and slower as the hand almost passed the circle and….

 **PFFFFFF!**

* * *

Everyone around the room was watching the events at the centre but they were all shocked as the sealing hand of Naruto finally hit a target. But it was not Kakashi, who was hit. The shinobis widened their eyes at the one who took the hit especially the ones at Naruto's position. The blond haired dreamer widened his eyes and his mouth was open in disbelief. The one Naruto couldn't bear to share a burden with. The shocked blond spoke the name of the one who took the sealing hand.

"H-Hinata?" It revealed Hinata, whose body was pushed to the glass surround the circle and her teeth clenched with closed eyes. The clothing on her stomach was ripped apart by the seal, showing her stomach. The indigo haired kunoichi has quickly moved in front of Naruto and took the sealing hand to her stomach. Naruto's arm was still at her shoulder and her other hand was holding the blond boy's sealing hand's wrist. "W-Why?" Naruto, still shocked at what's happening, asked.

Feeling the chakra flow to her system, Hinata slowly opened her left eye and she made a smile on her face.. "Because, you and Kakashi-sensei has already done so much since the war and I was only watching you from there. I wanted to become strong to catch up to you but I failed even at the war, I was so weak that I let Brother Neji died, protecting us, right in front of my eyes. Even after you defeated Kaguya, you and Sasuke fought while I was in the spell of the Infinite Tsukuyomi and only relied on you to release that spell. I was not of any help, I only sat on the side-lines relying on you, Naruto." The indigo haired girl remembered her Brother Neji dying in front of her. Neji's lifeless body at Naruto's shoulder made her remember the pain of losing a loved one.

Tears came out of Hinata's eyes that surprised Naruto, who still had a disbelief face. "Hinata, you…" He wanted to remove the hand but he was still weak from the pain of his whole body. In addition to that, Hinata was holding the shocked blond's wrist to prevent him from pulling it back.

After few tears have dropped to the ground, Hinata smiled. "..But now, let me be at least useful to you and to the Elemental Nations."

With those words, something triggered at the back of Naruto's memories. The memories at the Pain fight, where he was pinned to the ground with no hope left for him, he face Pain as he was about to be captured.

* * *

 _ **RUINS OF KONOHA  
**_ _  
Rods were pierced at Naruto's body even at his hands. Naruto faced Pain, as his hand was raised towards the blond's face and it glowed. As the blond faced his inevitable faith, someone jumped behind Pain and targeted him. As the figure got close to Pain, it directed its palm towards the orange haired Akatsuki. "_ _ **Gentle Fist**_ **!** " _The figure cried and attacked Pain. The Akatsuki Leader effortlessly dodged the incoming attack which created a smoke cloud around Naruto when it hit the ground._  
 _  
Naruto closed his eyes to prevent the dust from getting into his eyes. When the dust was lifted by the wind, the trapped blond's eyes widened and saw the one who rescued him from his faith of death. "H-Hinata?" Hinata Hyuga stood at the side of Naruto Uzumaki, facing Pain with eyes of determination and not even wavering to face the leader of a feared organization. "Wh-what are you doing here Hinata?!" Naruto asked._

* * *

"No! You shouldn't throw your life away like this, HInata! What about your clan?! You still have Hanabi and your dad!" As the regeneration was now working Naruto can now speak louder. He tried to pull his arm away but the regeneration was still not fast enough to get into his arm. Naruto, trying to convince Hinata, who merely kept on smiling.

"At least let them know that I did this for the whole Elemental Nation and Hanabi will take over as the Heiress." Hinata answered every things Naruto threw to convince her, making him clench his teeth harder. More memories of the fight flowed in his mind.

* * *

 _"I don't want to run anymore. I have always been wanting to catch up with you since I first met you. I wanted to follow your beliefs of never giving up until the end, your Ninja Way. I wanted to get strong like you. I wanted to be brave like you. I wanted to stand by your side. So I want to protect you now. I won't run in this fight, I will have the courage to fight and save you because…."_

* * *

The memory faded into white as it stopped in his mind as if it was erased. Naruto closed his eyes to clear his head. 'What was that?' The blond wanted to remember what Hinata said at that fight but he has a bigger priority. "Hinata, I want to do this alone, please! I don't want a friend dying with me!" Naruto, now begging, still trying to convince Hinata to change her mind.

Hinata with a surprised face, looked at her crush and felt that she was being crushed, as Naruto was begging in front of her now. "Naruto please let me do this! I want to be of use!" The Hyuga insisted, as she tried to mind off the pain of being hurt from the inside.

Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke were surprised at what they heard from the former timid Hyuga. As Naruto was trying to register her words at his head, Kakashi looked at the kunoichi in front of him. 'Hinata, you wanted to be close to Naruto, in strength and in a relationship. You merely wanted him to see you as your equal but he keeps getting much stronger in a faster rate. You strived to become stronger but in the end, you failed. So now you're doing this to prove at least you're like Naruto, in courage and nobility.'

They saw Haku, Zabuza's partner, standing in place of Hinata as she was thinking of herself as merely as a tool. This hit a nerve on Naruto, as he balled his other hand into a fist. "YOU'RE NOT A TOOL HINATA, YOUR LIFE SHOULDN'T BE THROWN AWAY LIKE WHAT YOU TRIED TO DO WHEN I WAS AGAINST PAIN! YOUR CLAN NEEDS YOU ALIVE AND SO DO I, BECAUSE.." Naruto, who can now shout because of the regeneration rate, widened his eyes but there was no going back in his words. Hinata, however, got shocked when she heard that her crush needs her alive. The memories came flooding in again.

* * *

 _Naruto looked at Hinata, blood dripping from her head from the crash of falling from a great height. The injured kunoichi crawled after tripping to the ground. The pinned blond couldn't do anything but watch, as one his friend who confessed something to him, is crawling on the ground. Her forehead was dripping with blood and she can barely stand. "Please Hinata, don't come near me anymore!" Naruto, with clenched teeth, said and bowed his head, as he can't bear to watch anymore._

 _As Hinata's distance was getting close towards Naruto, Pain decided to ask the suffering indigonette something. "Why do still continue? Why do you not give up even if there is no more hope in this situation?" The self-proclaimed god asked._

 _As Hinata got close to Naruto, she answered Pain's question. "Because I don't go back on my words and…." The indigo haired girl reached her hands and held the rod that was pinning Naruto's hands down, making her feel the sensation of the Rinnegan from the rod._

 _Naruto looked up again and saw Hinata right in front of him, grasping the rod. "Hinata…"_

 _"…That's my Ninja Way."_

* * *

"…YOU'RE SOMEONE SPECIAL TO ME, HINATA!" Naruto cried out on the entire room, making everyone surprised from what he just said, even himself.

Hinata, with widened eyes, heard the last thing that Naruto would ever say to her. Her long time crush was finally valuing her making her on the verge of tears of happiness. "Naruto, I…" Hinata's words were interrupted as they heard the void getting wider now, making the Tailed Beasts shocked.

"WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME NOW, NARUTO! YOU HAVE TO SEAL IT OR ALL OF US IN HERE WILL DIE!" Kurama shouted at his partner, as the pull was getting stronger, the glass all around them was cracked and was beginning to fall apart, making Shukaku and Matatabi surprised.

Kakashi then started to act this time. 'Alright time to act!' The Sixth Hokage made three Shadow Clones and to their positions. Using the jutsus he copied in the years, then they performed hands signs and slammed his two hands down into the ground. " **Earth Style: Terra Arc Wall Justu**!" " **Fire Style: Burning Fence Jutsu**!" " **Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu**!" " **Lightning Style: Raijin's Curtain Jutsu**!" The the first clone stood in front the portal and a giant arc earth wall, rose from the ground and covered the range of the void. Next the two clones were on each side of the wall. They slammed their hands on the ground and on the left a spiralling pillar-like flame rose from the ground and on the right a spiralling pillar-like whirlpool appeared in front of the clones. The original then stood at the back of the wall while being in front of the wall. He then spread his two arms forward. Then a series of blue lightning appeared out of his hands and it spread to connect to the two pillars, making a lightning curtain surrounding the back of the wall. " **Elemental Gates** " Kakashi spoke, as he and his clones stayed on their position. "Hurry, we can't hold this for longer!" Then a slug appeared at the back of Kakashi and his clones.

It started to appear out of everyone's back but they didn't panicked. "Lady Katsuyu, please do your best in giving them chakra except Naruto, give him medical attention!" Sakura said to the slug behind her shoulders.

"Of course Sakura, I will do my best!" Katsuyu, the slug, nodded.

Every shinobis were smiling as they were getting new chakras to supply themselves. They then began to regain chakra but Naruto's was beginning to fasten his regeneration rate more. Back to Naruto's position, the blond haired shinobi has finished giving Hinata all of the chakra he flowed through her and at that time, he had the strength to pull his arm away. Because of regeneration of Katsuyu's and the Tailed Beasts', he managed to have the strength to pull away his hand away from Hinata's grasp and stand up on his own. Naruto was then shocked when he saw the seal he did. "No…"

It revealed the seal of the **Balance of The Yin and Yang Jutsu**. It was like the mini version of the Eight Trigram Range Area but there were no markings around the seal. It also imprinted his fingers, in a flame marking, and it surrounded the seal. Hinata was breathing heavily as the new chakra flowing through her was giving her pain, meaning that the chakra is trying to get used in her body. "It's done, now it's time to permanently seal it." Sasuke was about to raise his two hands but Naruto interrupted.

"Sasuke, no! Don't do it!" Naruto pleaded to his best friend, as he don't want Hinata getting involved.

Hinata, however, wanted to. "Please, Sasuke!" Making Naruto shocked, on how she really wanted to do the sealing and being sacrificed. The blond hair was about to try and persuade Hinata once more but Sasuke made up his mind already.

"Sorry…." Catching the two shinobis' attentions. "…Naruto." It made Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke quickly formed the 'Tiger' sign in his hands and then the seal on Hinata began to form the markings around it and making her clench her teeth in pain from it.

Naruto felt betrayed from what Sasuke did, but he grabbed Hinata in her shoulders and steadied her. "Hinata!" The blond haired shinobi, who was getting concerned and a strange feeling in his chest, gripped the pained kunoichi's shoulders.

Hinata was about to answer but when the markings were finished in being marked, the girl got unconscious and her head fell on Naruto's chest. The blonde got shocked and held her to raise her head. "Hinata, hey!" Naruto shook Hinata by the shoulder but she didn't woke up, which made him surprised.

"Don't worry she's just unconscious and is about to meet the other halves of the Tailed Beasts that were sealed inside her." Sasuke informed Naruto. "Just wait for her to wake up, it'll only be a matter of minutes." After speaking Sasuke looked at the walls that his former sensei made and it was slowly getting cracked. 'She has to hurry!' His focus was on the walls and the golden tree above him but Naruto spoke to get his attention.

"Why did you continued?!" Naruto asked, with him this time supporting Hinata because of the regeneration rate kicking in him and making him move once again without wincing anymore. Sasuke turned around to look at the blonde with angered eyes. "Why did you continued Sasuke? I told you that I don't want her to get involved!"

"We have no other choice Naruto, you've already transferred the chakra into her and we don't have any other options, anymore." Sasuke answered, with his usual scowl face.

"Then why didn't you pulled my hand when she was gripping it!" Naruto growled at Sasuke, who closed his eyes. "If you pulled it away, it shouldn't be her being sealed with the Tailed Beasts' chakra! She shouldn't be the one on this situation!"

"Then who do you want in this situation? Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke calmly said back.

This confused Naruto in his mind, in what to say and what to choose. With no other answer, he spoke. "I said I wanted to do this alone, it's my burden!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke sighed at his former teammate's idiocy. "Then you give us an option Naruto, what should we do other than we just did?" The raven haired shinobi asked and made Naruto confused once more in his mind.

Without an answer, Naruto spouted. "I don't know, but there has to be some other option oher than this!"

Once more, Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. "And here I thought, you were the one man that isn't selfish in his decisions and understands about someone being weak, but here you are now being selfish to the world and to that Hyuga."

That struck a nerve on Naruto and clenched his other fist. "Don't you dare say that Sasuke!"

"Really Naruto? If that isn't true then why are you so determined in stopping that Hyuga from sacrificing her own life for this world."

"It's because she's treating herself like a tool for sacrifice, like what Haku did!"

"What Haku did, is different in what this Hyuga girl is doing. This Hyuuga wants to die for the world, she is willing to throw her life away, her place of being a clan leader and the misery of the Hyuga Clan for the honour of saving the world she is living in, Naruto!" Sasuke's voice getting loud making Naruto silent. The cloak wearing shinobi calmed down to return to his silent voice. "Naruto, you wanting to save her and stopping her from doing this, is like taking her honour away from her and like you saying that she is too weak enough for the sealing." Naruto was dead silent and kept on looking at the ground. "Why are you stopping her, Naruto?"

That question hit Naruto like bullet in the head and made him question himself. 'Why am I stopping her?' "Because she's one of my closest friend." Naruto answered with an unsure response.

"Naruto, I know you. There is no way that you'll stop someone so desperately from sacrificing and I know that you're that desperate enough to say that 'You're someone special to me' to her. I know she's much valuable to her."

Naruto's words of saying 'You're someone special to me' replayed throughout his head and made him have a shocked face. 'Is she more than a close friend to me?' Naruto asked himself and the memory replayed back in his head once more.

* * *

 _I don't want to run anymore. I have always been wanting to catch up with you since I first met you. I wanted to follow your beliefs of never giving up until the end, your Ninja Way. I wanted to get strong like you. I wanted to be brave like you. I wanted to stand by your side. So I want to protect you now. I won't run in this fight, I will have the courage to fight and save you because…"_

* * *

Naruto clenched his teeth and tried to remember what Hinata wanted to say at that final phrase. 'Because, because, because, because what?!' The remembering blond tried to dig in the farthest ends of his memory but found nothing.

Sasuke looked at his best friend that was struggling about something. The raven haired Uchiha decided to end his struggles. "Naruto…." Catching Naruto's attention. "..Will you just stop being unselfishly selfish and let her sacrifice with you? Just let it be, it's her decision and you're not even thinking about her when she sees you dead and her alive."

'She'll loose her honor and it would hurt her more than anything else.' Naruto thought as he finally think about it. Another sound broke their silence, as they saw the **Terra Arc Wall Jutsu** being destroyed and being pulled apart by the void. The clone holding the gate disappeared and the wall of fire, water and lightning were starting to be sucked by the expanding void.

"Guess I have to step it up a notch!" The original Kakashi and the two clones narrowed their eyes in determination, as they strengthened the three combined jutsu wall. "Naruto, Sasuke, how long will this take more time?!" Kakashi loudly asked to his two former Team 7 students.

Sasuke was about to speak but he was interrupted. "We just need Hinata to wake up!" Naruto responded to his sensei, who was surprised but finally knew what happened.

'Looks like Naruto braced Hinata's faith then. Such a shame, that two people from the new generation that can shake the future, will die but it will inspire more generations to strive their best like these two.' Kakashi stared at Naruto and Hinata, who was being held by Naruto, with a smile. 'Naruto, let your story inspire people to become like you and I promise to take care of Konoha after this.'

"Sorry about being selfish to her decision, Sasuke and I was being selfish to the world that I can do this alone, just because I was the Child Prophecy." Naruto said with a sorry smile towards Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled back and shook his head slowly. "Not me you dobe, to that Hyuga girl."

Naruto nodded and looked to the side and saw Hinata's sleeping face. He blushed a little as he saw her being kind of beautiful, but he shook it off eventually. "Hinata, I hope that you can hear this but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so selfish and was merely thinking about your life than your decision of sacrificing yourself for this world. I never thought that you wanted to save this world that you would risk your life for it too. You already had the confidence of being noble enough to save this world but I was being so unselfishly selfish that I was thinking more of your life than your honour as an Heiress to save this world with me and I wanted to stop you." The whiskered shinobi felt that he doesn't want to stop talking and more feeling and words flooded his heart. He wanted to say it all to Hinata but he then heard the portal widened, to a point that it managed to overpower the three elemental jutsus and be sucked inside it.

Kakashi quickly jumped out of the way and tried to do one more **Elemental Gates** but was stopped as Ymato's voice rang through the room. The shinobis, who were also getting low on chakra used every bits of their power to keep all in the room a hold.

" **Wood Style: Wooden Root Grasping Jutsu!** " Woods then began to sprout from everyone in the room, holding their foot firmly in the ground. "Don't worry Lord Kakashi, we'll do it this time!" Yamato, who used to hand signs to use a jutsu, said to his superior. The shinobis, who were also getting low on chakra used every bits of their power to keep all in the room a hold. _  
_  
" **Sand Coffin**!" Gaara was next as sand began to surround everyone until it reaches the hip areas and it stopped. It supported the wood jutsu, Yamato created. 'That will help for a little while!'

"This is becoming a drag, **Multi Shadow Grip Jutsu**!" Shikamaru said, as shadows started to make its way towards everyone's shadow. It then started to hold them down, supporting the two other techniques.

Sasuke noticed that his two clones that were in his and Kakashi's position were getting weak in chakra. He was about to summon two more but a clone of Shizune took Kakashi's position while a clone of Killer Bee took his position. "We got this one, fool ya fool!" Sasuke nodded in appreciation for doing it.

* * *

Naruto then started to speak once more. "I wanted you to be alive because you're someone special to me and I don't know what kind of special friend you are to me but…I think you're more than that. I also remembered about the Pain fight where you almost died protecting me. That's also one of the reason why I wanted you alive, it's because I was also the one reason you almost died. You almost gave your life to me, you almost gave your life to a selfish idiotic jerk, who thinks about the lives of my friends and not respect their decisions even. There was also the Third Great Ninja War where Neji because he died protecting us and you were the one who inspired me to get my will back on after losing a great friend like him." Naruto looked at Hinata's face as he smiled of seeing her in a peaceful state and remembered that he still hasn't said his thank you to the girl he was supporting. "Thank you Hinata, for saving me against Pain once and helping me get my senses and will back at the Third Great Ninja War, even after Obito almost broke me there. You were there by my side, even if I was treated a demon once from the villagers, but you treated me as a human like the Sasuke and the others did. So I got to thank you for that too but…" Naruto then remembered, what happened after the war. Hinata, carrying delicious goods, came to visit Naruto more often, which surprised the whiskered shinobi. The indigo haired girl would often cheer Naruto up when he began to remember about the war and he thought that it was his fault about getting those many people to die for him. "…..What made me really say thank you to you, was that I get happy seeing you after the War. You cheered me up after I was depressed that I was blaming myself for that entire war. Guess I was becoming selfish to think that they only died protecting me, again. I really thank you for all those delicious good you bring, just to waste your time to make an idiot guy like, be happ and…"

* * *

Back at Sasuke's spot, ass Naruto was apologizing to an unconscious Hinata, the void was now strong enough to pull the shinobis and the Tailed Beasts even if the three jutsus were holding them down. It was now Sasuke's turn as he stepped in front of the portal with closed eyes he opened both of his eyes. " **Susano'o: Wings**!" Purple flames then began to surround the Bearer of the Moon and giant wings appeared out of the purple flames back. The wings then positioned themselves in an arc surrounding the voids range now and moving when the void is moving. It stopped the void's pulling force from reaching the other shinobis and the Tailed Beasts. Sasuke then closed his Rinne-Sharingan eye, and widened the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan eye. " **Inferno Style: Blazing Inferno Wall**!" Black flames then appeared at the front of the void. The void easily ate the black flames but Sasuke noticed that the portal was getting slow in its growth when it was sucking the black flames. 'I see, so that's why its growth was slower when Kakashi-sensei formed that **Elemental Gates** and not with the normal objects. It gets slow in its growth when it is thrown with chakra.' The lone Uchiha closed his eyes and focused on a jutsu. The void was slowly getting wide enough to reach Shukaku and Kurama's position and the **Susano'o** 's wings were not helping.

"HURRY THE SEALING!" Shukaku and Kurama, who were almost to their limits of falling down from giving the chakra tree to maintain its balance. The Tailed Beast were already weak and ready to fall over, face flat on the ground, their bodies were getting thinner than before and barely had chakra left.

Sasuke then performed the hand signs of 'Monkey' 'Tiger', 'Serpent', 'Horse, 'Bird' and 'Dragon' and raised his left hand towards the void. Fusing the powers of both of Sasuke's eyes, he then opened his Rinne-Sharingan eye and Eternal Mangekyo eye, and the two eyes oozed blood, black for the RS eye and red for the EMS eye. " **Yin-Yang Release: Heavenly Samsara's Flame Control Arrow Barrage**!" Sasuke said the technique and black flames with blue lightning arrows were created out of nowhere and were shot towards the void. He saw the void eat the arrows and he saw the void stopping at its growth. ' **Yin-Yang Release** is a form of sealing nature of chakra, it will momentarily stop the void from moving and give time but…' Sasuke then wanted to weaver, as he got weak for the first time since the Third Great Ninja War. '…My chakra is already running low for using this high rated justsu.' The raven haired then noticed the void started to grow again. 'Looks like I must not stop from firing more arrows.' Sasuke fired another barrage of the chakra sucking jutsu but it made the Uchiha weak once more, making him breath heavy. 'Hurry Naruto…Hinata.' Sasuke in his thoughts, finally said the name of Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

Back at Naruto's spot, the apologizing blonde has finished his last words. "….I hope you can forgive me, Hinata." Naruto spoke, while bowing his head with eyes closed and, out of nature, hugged her but a voice and the feeling of someone holding his back made him surprised.

"I have, Naruto." The voice came from Hinata, who finally woken up. 'Naruto's body feels really warm.'

Naruto, with a blush and closed his eyes, quickly released Hinata from her arms and made him wave his arms around. "H-H-Hinata I-I wasn't h-hugging you back there!" The panicking blond, with still closed eyes, stuttered as he bowed in apology. Naruto awaited the usual girl's judgement and wrath but nothing came.

"It's alright Naruto….I liked it, after all." Hinata's calm voice reached Naruto's ear which made the apologizing blonde look up a little slower but when he saw Hinata in full view, he was surprised. Hinata was no longer the white skinned girl, instead her skin was golden white and her hair, which turned into black, was standing or flowing from the rising chakra while two parts of her hair stood to look like horns. Her clothes were blazing like his and has enlarged except the stomach had five flame marks surrounding it and has the yin and yang at the centre, not a circle. The clothes enlarged at the neck part and the shoulder part, making it look like a cloak just like Naruto's, although the ends of the cloak wasn't as long as Naruto and the sleeves was larger like a kimono's. It merely reached a thigh length for Hinata. The black marks were different at Hinata's, the circles on the shoulders were similar but it connected a black line reaching the elbow area of the sleeve and three magatamas on each sleeve and three more at the neck part of the cloak. At the back of her cloak, was just like Naruto's but it was the Byakugan, the iris of the Byakugan, had no colour while the iris surrounding the pupil was black, instead of the Sage of the Six Paths' own. A black circle surrounded the Byakugan, and connected four lines that led to the nape part of the cloak, the circles on the shoulders and at the end of the cloak, that split into two and covered the whole, end area of the cloak. She was in her own Sage of the Six Paths Mode but what made Naruto really surprised, was that her eye was not the normal lavender eye, Byakugan, instead it was glowing in blue green. The iris was blue and has a white flower surrounding the blue pupil.

"H-Hinata y-you're like in my Chakra Mode and your eye, they're not the Byakugan anymore." Naruto said in disbelief, as if Hinata just gained the powers of like his.

Hinata nodded and smiled. "It is just like yours, this is the power of the Yin Tailed Beasts inside of me and my Byakugan has evolved because of the chakra I received."

"Evolved?" Naruto questioned.

Hinata nodded as response. "It is now called…. **Tenseigan**!"

* * *

 **OH MY FREAKIN' GLOB! I JUST BLEW EVERY SHIT IN THIS FREAKIN' CHAPTER AND MADE 10,000 WORDS, MAKING THIS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER, AND IT'S JUST THE PROLOGUE! ANYWAYS THE PROLOGUE IS NOW THREE PART AND MANY JUTSUS HERE ARE MADE BY ME EXCEPT SAND COFFIN AND WATER STYLE: WATER WALL JUTSU. I EVEN TOSSED OUT TENSEIGAN TO HINATA'S NEW YIN SAGE OF THE SIX PATHS MODE.**

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL REVEAL HINATA'S CONVERSATION AND MEETING THE YIN TAILED BEASTS INSIDE HER AND THE SACRIFICE OF NARUTO AND HINATA TO SEAL THE VOID.**

 **IF YOU WANT QUESTIONS OR EVEN HAVE A SLIGHT THEORY THAT I WAS WRONG ABOUT SOMETHINGS IN THIS CHAPTER, I WILL GLADLY ANSWER IN THE REVIEWS, CAUSE I HAVE COVERED EVERY PARTS OF THE WIKI AND MANGA TO LEARN ABOUT CHAKRA, YIN-YANG RELEASE, AND TENSEIGAN EVEN ABOUT THE SAGE OF THE SIX PATHS MODE OF NARUTO, SO GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT! ANYWAYS REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, GUYS!**

 **JA NE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEEEEEY GUYS! MISS ME? OR DID YOU THOUGH I WAS GONE? HA! NEVER! SORRY FOR BEING IN A LONG HIATUS BECAUSE OF…..REASONS…..**

 **OK!**

 **ANYWAYS FOR THE ONES WHO SUPPORT MY VIRIDIAN SIBLINGS, IT IS ALREADY UPDATED AND MY HIATUS IS GONE! I'M REALLY SORRY FOR MY LONG ABSENCE BUT NOW I'M BACK WITH NEW IDEAS IN MIND! HOPE YOU ENJOY THE THIRD CHAPTER OF THE REMASTERED: FAIRY NINJAS!**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE FINAL PART: THE COMPLETE YIN AND YANG**

 **TEMPLE**

Hinata stood in her new form, her golden form was making her clothes rise and her hair stand and wave in the air. It was just like Naruto's Six Paths Mode or Kurama Mode but the most prominent feature is that her **Byakugan** changed to a new form calling it. The others noticed Hinata in her new form and left them utterly shocked except Sasuke, who was expecting that to happen.

" **Tenseigan**?" Naruto and the others asked, who were still shocked in what they are seeing before them. The Hinata he knew was standing right in front of him but her aura, her confidence even her will has changed. No doubt, the shy girl once has gained the ability to that of Naruto's. A demi-god. Hinata nodded and offered a hand towards her crush. Naruto, who shook his head to remove his shock, took the Hyuga's hand and was helped to stand up. "Hinata, how did you got that **Tenseigan** thing?" Naruto, curious, asked.

Hinata was about to speak but a loud "Hey" from Sasuke caught everyone's attention and saw him kneeling in the ground, panting.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Sakura said but the Uchiha looked back and yelled.

"Everyone! Stop releasing chakra now!" To everyone's relief, the Bijuus fell down lying on the ground. Kurama though managed to kneel and prevent himself from falling, though he was panting from the chakra exhaustion. The shinobis finally stopped and they themselves felt exhaustion throughout their bodies though they still did not released their jutsus that were holding them. The light of the chakra flows on the line has finally died down and the only shining part was the center, where the two were standing.

Kakashi fell down on the ground with his behind first, panting. "With that much chakra being used, it really took the light out of me." The 6th Hokage said, while panting. He then looked at the two people at the center. His former student and the Hyuga heiress. 'It's all up to those two. Naruto. Hinata." Kakashi thought as he eyed the two Leaf Shinobis.

Sasuke, who was still panting in exhaust, managed to stand up and look at the duo behind him. "Naruto. Hinata. It's all up you two." The raven haired Shinobi said and jumped out of the way to avoid being hit by the sealing.

The two nodded and stood side by side, facing the void in front of them. The winds were getting stronger and this is their job. Their final mission. Naruto looked at the one beside him and, with a smile, asked while offering his hand. "You ready?" Hinata, with a blush, nodded and took her crush's hand and they held their hands together which made the Hyuga remember at what happened at the war. 'Naruto's hand, it makes me feel safe.' Hinata smiled as she reminiscence that moment. The first time they held hands together at the War but her thoughts were then interrupted by Naruto's voice.

"Hey…" Hinata looked at Naruto's face, who had his trademark grin. "…This really take me back at the war right?" The blonde shinobi asked, grinning which made Hinata blush and make her smile that made her day even though their death was close. "Alright, let's do this!" Naruto, not even afraid of death, face the void with his trademark smirk while Hinata copied with her serious face. They then tightened their clasped hands together and their chakra finally began to merge.

The others looked at the duo at the center of them. They couldn't help but awe at that they were seeing. The golden tree began to minimize in size and began to morph in a spiral form. Naruto's golden chakra was darkening a bit while Hinata's lightened into white. The one mass pool of colored chakra formed the Yin and Yang, which was radiating a shimmering glow that made the others stare in awe. Sasuke, who was behind the two duo, was smiling because of the dobe's change of decision. 'Go, Naruto. Hinata!'

The two released a cry and their chakra spiked and rose which made a shockwave around the room making the people in the room brace from the wave. Their palms then glowed and finally they kneeled and slammed their hands on the circle below them. The chakra that was sealed on the spiraled ground beneath them, was finally released and flowed to the void. The void then began to stop from sucking things and started to close in a spiraling form. Everyone was beginning to smile at what they were seeing. Their world is safe and sound.

But..

Naruto and Hinata were widened in shock at what's happening. "Wh-what?!" The two exclaimed making the others curious.

"Why? What is it?!" Sakura asked the duo.

The two were starting to weaken and made Sasuke and Kakashi get the situation quickly. "The needed chakra is still not enough!" Naruto and Hinata answered making everyone in the room shocked.

Shizune fell to her knees in despair. "It's all over now…" The black haired kunoichi said.

Shikamaru looked at the ground while gritting his teeth. "Troublesome!"

Everyone in the room was being swallowed in despair but Sasuke and Kakashi were quickly making a decision, not losing hope. "No!" The deep voice came from Kurama, who was still kneeling. "I refuse to give up right now!" The kitsune then positioned itself and raised its maw in the air, gathering a pool of red, blue and black chakra bubbles. The chakra bubbles then formed a dark purplish ball of pure chakra. " **Bijuu Dama**!" Kurama then shot the Bijuu's signature move to the void but took a toll on him and fell on his knees once more.

"Kurama!" Naruto worried for its partner.

"You damn fox! Without any more chakra, you're just wasting your time!" Shukaku exclaimed towards its fellow kin.

"Shut up, you damn tanuki!" Kurama, still not giving up, tried to stand up. "The Old Man Sage created this world! So I will never let it be destroyed!" The orange fox once more formed another **Bijuu Dama** even though his body was very fit, to a point his bones are showing.

"Kurama.." Naruto and the Bijuus were getting worried for the Strongest of the Nine.

"Kurama is right…." The voice then came from the 6th Hokage and saw that he had three **Shadow Clones** behind him. "If we give up now, then the war we fought so hard for last year will be for nothing." The four clones were readying a jutsu with their individual jutsu.

"Everyone, fire every chakra you have on the void! I don't know if it will help it from fastening its closing rate but we won't know until we try!" Sasuke said and tried to inspire everyone in the temple. The shinobis and Bijuus stood up, with smiled and grins on their face.

"IT'S NOW OR NEVER!" Everyone exclaimed and released their individual Jutsus.

Sakura reared back her and positioned her body to strike the ground. "Cha! **HERCULINE SHOCKWAVE**!" The pink haired kunoichi punched the ground and a blue chakra wave tose from the ground and charged towards void.

Yamato has finished forming the hands signs. "It may not be like the First Hokage's but this will help! **WOOD STYLE: GRAND FOREST JUTSU**!" The former Anbu slammed his hands on the ground and a bunch of giant trees appeared behind and beside it, charging towards the void.

Shizune removed the cloth cover her arm and revealed a scroll and formed hand seals. " **Poison Mist Jutsu**!" She released a fog of poison from her mouth and opened her scroll in front of the fog and flowed her chakra in it. " **STINGING FANG RAIN JUTSU**!" A thousand of senbons appeared from the scroll and as it passed through the poison fog it was imbued with the poison's ability.

Shikamaru kneeled and formed a new form of seal. " **NARA CLAN SECRET TECHNIQUE…** " The shadows on the temple then began to darken and come alive. " **SHADOW NEEDLE STRAND JUSTU**!" Thousands of shadow were formed into needles and charged towards the void.

Killer B then formed multiple hand signs and summoned the remaining chakra he had and the chakra of Gyuki inside him. " **LIGHTNING STYLE: LIGHT HACK JUTSU**!" The Jinchuriki of the Eight Tails then released a giant black surging lighting from his mouth.

Gaara then raised his hand in the air and the sand in his gouge began to come out and form. The current Kazekage then made a few handsigns and inhaled air. " **WIND STYLE: DEVASTATING SANDSTORM JUTSU**!" Gaara breathed a strong gale of air and raised both of his hands to let the sand he gathered, to follow.

The four clones finished their hand signs and a scooped a large sac of air. " **FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU**!" " **WATER STYLE: WHIRLPOOL BULLET JUTSU**!" " **WIND STYLE: DRILLING AIR BULLET JUTSU**!" " **EARTH STYLE: GUNK SHOT JUTSU**!" They breathed their individual jutsus and disappeared after. The four jutsus combine and made a giant ball of the elements of the world. Kakashi then jumped with his hand crackling with thunder. " **STORM BEAST RUNNING JUTSU**!" The silver haired Hokage released a giant blue tiger like beast and it combined with the elemental ball. " **ELEMENTAL BEAST RUNNING JUTSU**!"

Sasuke with his final jutsu, summoned the two arms of **Susano'o** and made a bow and arrow. Gathering the chakra he absorbed from Naruto and Hinata earlier and from the others, he put everything in the arrow. The arrow was formed with **Susano'o** 's power, it crackled with blue lighting and was spiraling with **Amaterasu**. " **MINI-INDRA'S ARROW**!" The **Susano'o** arms released the arrow and it charged straight to the void.

Every Tailed Beasts took their stance and formed their signature move, the ground beneath them was shaking from the Tailed Beasts' power. As they were all finished from charging, they all fired consecutively with the shinobi's jutsus. " **BIJUU DAMA**!" All of the released jutsus by their owners made them all fall down, lying on the ground and unconscious.

The jutsus were easily sucked in by the void but when it was almost close to the void, the duo released all of their remaining chakra with a cry. At that instant, the chakra Naruto and Hinata poured along with the other's jutsus made the void quickly close to a point it was the size of a small hole in the wall. The duo were panting and the others were already unconscious so this were their final push. Naruto smiled as he was panting but they were both sad that they couldn't say goodbye to their comrades. "Looks like….It's our final push Hinata…" The blonde haired said while panting but remaining his smile on his face. 'Thank you! Everyone!' At that last moment the faces of all of the people they have met appeared in their minds and couldn't help make tears flow in their eyes.

Hinata, who was panting as well, nodded and finally they tightened their grasp on their hands and with a final cry. The remaining chakra they have was released from their bodies and the small hole was replaced by the Yin-Yang seal and finally disappeared. The chakra on their pathway system has disappeared and finally the chakra mode disappeared from their bodies, then gave in. They fell to the ground, with a 'thud', lifeless. Their hands though still hasn't let go of each other and their faces still had one another's smile. Everyone in the room couldn't even have glimpsed at what happened to the two heroes that will serve to make the next generation bloom.

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE**

Hinata could only see the dark. Utter darkness. 'What happened?' The only thing that can be seen was nothing but the pitch black darkness. 'Am I dead?' The memory then triggered in her head about what happened. 'Oh right. Me and Naruto sacrificed ourselves to save our world.' Hinata couldn't feel anything, couldn't hear anything and couldn't see anything but her own thoughts. As she drifts in the darkness, a light at the horizon appeared in her sight. 'A light?' As time passes, she was getting closer and closer to that light. Closer. Brighter. Light. As she arrived at the light, she felt something warm and bright. Hinata opened her eyes and stood up to see that she was in a plain of shimmering white. She was shocked at what was happening. "But I died right?" Hinata said and looked around the place to see nothing but horizons of endless white. "What's going on?" Hinata, panicking slightly, and tried to look once more but something caught her eye. She looked at the horizon to see four figures in white cloaks, circling on something. Hinata quickly ran towards the four figures and as she got closer, she saw that they were kneeling but for what? When the kunoichi got close, she stopped and had her hand on her heart. "U-Uhmmm…May I ask you something please?" Hinata caught the attention of the four figures and they all stood up from kneeling and turned around.

Hinata was shocked at what she was seeing right now. The two ones she were facing were older but they have horns on their head while the two behind them were younger but she clearly know who the older ones were. It was the Sage of the Earth and the Sage of the Moon. "Th-The Sage o-of the Six Paths and Master Hamura…" Hinata stuttered as she was facing the one who created ninjutsu and her ancestor. The Gods of her world. As she was looking at the two Sages, her eye caught another figure. Blonde hair. "Naruto!" The indigonette quickly ran and kneeled towards the lying blonde ninja. The four figures walked out of her way and gave them space. Hinata examined Naruto, as he was unconscious.

The four figures watched as Hinata comfort the unconscious blonde. The younger one with spiky hair chuckled which made the others look at him. "You remind me of my wife." He said with a smile on his face which made Hinata blush out of embarrassment.

The other one who was older and had longer hair, closed his eyes and made an 'hmph' sound. "Stop teasing her, Asura."

The now named younger man, Asura, grinned. "Aww come on Indra, she really does remind me of her." The now named older man, Indra, gave another 'hmph' as an answer.

Hinata though tried to remember those names. Asura. Indra. Then the thought came into her mind. "Yo-you're Asura and Indra from Naruto's story from what happened at the war!" Hinata remembered Naruto explaining what happened when he 'supposedly' died that he met the Sage of the Six Paths and that he was Asura's reincarnate.

The two siblings nodded and it was the Sage who began to talk. "You are correct young Hyuga." Hinata looked at the Sage of the Six Paths. "My name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki and you already know my brother, Hamura." Hagoromo pointed to his brother.

"Pleased to meet you again, my inheritor." Hamura said with a smile but made Hinata curious.

"Inheritor? And where are we Master Hagoromo? And why aren't I dead yet?" Hinata curious on what's happening around the time.

Hagoromo looked at Indra, signaling for him to speak, and nodded as a response. "First off, this is the Plain of Eternal Chakra. Only the four of us can enter this plain but can only manage to do it once every millenium that passes. This plain was created by father and uncle's combined strength, to one day, make a meeting for this sort of event." The Ancestor of the Uchiha Clan explained with a kind of stiff tone.

"Second…" It was Asura's time to explain. "..You are dead. Your body is just formed by your soul, the remaining Bijuu's chakra and yours as well. We summoned your chakra and soul here to talk to you two. We're gonna offer you two something but for my reincarnate, guess he's out because of the great strain his body received in the sealing. For a while, he won't be able to listen to our offer." The Ancestor of the Senju and Uzumaki Clan explained with his soft tone.

"Offer?" Hinata asked the two siblings which they nodded as a response.

"That is correct, my descendant." Hamura spoke and caught Hinata's attention which made her turn towards the other Otsutsuki sibling. "We are here to offer you two a new life in a new world." Hamura said with a warm smile but made Hinata surprised.

"An n-new world?!" Hinata too shocked at what's happening before her, first she sacrifices herself to save the world but she wasn't expecting to meet the two Sages and the two siblings in a plain then makes them an offer to go to a new world. It was just too pressuring for her, if only Naruto was awake he could make the decisions.

"Or you can leave this plain and go to the afterlife." Hagoromo said the second choice to relieve the pressured Hyuga. "Where you can join your loved ones on the other side."

"C-c-can I wait for Naruto to wake up?" Hinata tried to ask to get Naruto's choice as well.

The four shook their heads. "We cannot, it is only a matter of time until our chakra vanishes." Indra said to the Hyuga.

"You have to make the decision for my reincarnate whether he will like it or not." Asura said, personally he wanted more time to help the two decide but there was only a matter of time left until their chakras disappear.

Hinata's lavender eyes were widened in shock and slowly looked at Naruto's resting face at her lap. 'What should I do? Will Naruto even like my decision?' The indigonette was getting confused in her mind, sure she wants to go to the afterlife and see her mother and cousin Neji but she knows her crush. Hinata knows that Naruto wants to be with his parents but she also knows that the blonde shinobi lives for adventure and see new places. 'What should I pick? The afterlife or a new world?' The lavender eyes girl kept asking herself over and over again but couldn't get the answer because she want to consider her crush's decision as well.

Hagoromo and Hamura looked at each other while Indra waited with arms crossed and eyes closed. Asura, though, was feeling pity for the deciding Hyuga in front of him. 'She has a decision yet she couldn't pick that decision without the choice of my reincarnate.'

After few seconds passed, Hagoromo then noticed that their bodies are starting to fade away into blue particles. "Our bodies…" Hinata noticed what's happening and she herself began to panic.

"Hurry, my descendant! What is your decision?!" Hamura asked his descendant but Hinata merely bit her lip and trying to decide her choice for them both.

Until a few seconds, the bodies of the four were close to disappearing and finally Hinata rose her head. "I pick…." Her mouth made the choice and the two Sages and Asura smiled at her choice while Indra nodded to her choice. Hamura first spoke about something but in a hurried manner. Hinata nodded at her ancestor's explanation. They put their hands in front of them, with open palm, and the symbol of the Yin and Yang appeared beneath the two shinobis. A blue light then began to swallow the area and within a few seconds, all of the people inside the plain had disappeared in blue particles.

* * *

 **FINALLY FINISHED THE PROLOGUE AND ON TO THE MAIN STORY WE GO! ANYWAYS I HAVE A FRIEND WHO MADE A FANFICTION AND HE'S JUST STARTING. IT'S ABOUT A NORMAL HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT BUT BECOMES A SUPERHUMAN WITH THE HELP OF THE SALAMANDER MITAMA. HE SAID IT WAS INSPIRED BY HIS HIGH SCHOOL LIFE AND THE PROTAGONISTS' FRIENDS THERE ARE HIS BEST FRIENDS IN REAL LIFE WHEN HE WAS AT SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL.**

 **THE NAME WAS HOLDER OF MITAMAS: SOULS OF HEROES**

 **IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN THE STORY, GO READ IT. APPARENTLY HE SAID ABOUT FOUR OR FIVE ANIMES ARE IN THAT STORY BUT HE HASN'T SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THE FOUR ANIMES. ANYWAYS SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LONG UPDATE AND I'LL UPDATE SOONER OR LATER**

 **JA NE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEEEEY EVERYONE! I ONLY HAVE ONE THING TO SAY…WOW! MY VIEWS ON THIS FANFIC IS GETTING MUCH HIGHER COMPARED TO MY NARUTO X POKEMON FANFIC. EVEN THOUGH I KNOW I'M STILL AT MY STARTING PEAK, I STILL WANT MY NARUTO X POKEMON FANFIC TO HAVE MORE VIEWS. I AM SATISFIED THAT SOME FAVORS IT AND FOLLOWS IT. THAT'S MORE THAN ENOUGH FOR NOW. ANYWAYS…THE CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT BECAUSE I WANT IT TO BE PUBLISHED EARLY BECAUSE I REALLY DON'T LIKE WRITING STORIES IN WEEK DAYS EXCEPT FOR FRIDAY.**

 **WELP! THAT WRAPS EVERYTHING UP FOR A WHILE I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY! THE VERY FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: HINATA'S DECISION**

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Naruto Uzumaki, the Child Prophecy, the Bearer of the Sun, the Jinchuriki of the Tailed Beasts and Reincarnate of Asura Otsutsuki was lying in a grassy plain. His eyes were closed and body was spread out. Light. Light was penetrating his eyes and forcing him to wake up. His ocean eyes opened to see the bright light of the sun shining upon him. He blinked twice and raised his hand to shield the sun light. While his hand was blocking the light, he examined his hand and looked to his side. Grass. It was a bunch of grass. 'Is this, heaven?' Naruto's brain then functioned and memories of his and Hinata's sacrifice came to be in his mind. His eyes then widened and quickly raised his body from the ground. 'Wait, I'm dead right?!' Naruto began to panic, as he touched his face and body to see if he was a spirit now or still has a physical form. As he examined his own body, he even felt his chakra circulating in his body pathway system. 'My chakra, I can still feel it! But…..How?!' Naruto asked himself and remembered the events that happened. He remembered the sacrifice, the procedure, the pain, everything. 'All of my chakra including everyone's were sent to that void and sealed it. Me and….' The blonde shinobi's eyes widened once more. "….Hinata?!" Naruto stood up from his sitting position and looked all around. He then looked from behind and saw a figure standing beside a tree, shading him/her, on top of a small hill. '..Hi-Hinata?' Naruto began to walk slowly the top of the small hill and began to get closer to the figure. His sight confirmed the long indigo hair flowing in the wind was, indeed, Hinata's. When he has reached the top and was now behind Hinata, he was about to speak but was cut off.

The indigonette turned around to see her crush, standing again. She got surprised for a little bit but soon smiled. "Naruto, you're awake." Hinata greeted.

Naruto, though, didn't answer and looked at Hinata's face. So many question spun in his head. His eyes then narrowed which made Hinata surprised. "Hinata….What happened? Where are we? Are we dead?"

Hinata looked at the ground, after Naruto said all those questions. She couldn't say anything to him. After all, this was her choice that she made for both of them. "N-Naruto, I…." Hinata's mouth couldn't move, as though she might cry when he finds out about it. Will he get angry and shout at her or will he be happy about her decision? These two aftermaths made Hinata nervous. Naruto waited an answer from the lavender eyes girl, and the long silence continued on for more minutes. Hinata closed her eyes and was deciding to tell him now or later on. It was now or never. Hinata opened her eyes and opened her mouth. "I-I-I made a cho-choice N-Naruto." She stuttered as she was afraid of the aftermath of her answer.

Naruto's eyebrow was raised. "A choice?" Naruto asked.

Hinata, who was shivering, nodded. She wanted to say it now, and face the outcome quickly but something inside her was telling a lie. "We-We're i-in a n-n-new wo-world."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock when he heard those words. New World? "Wha-what?!" Naruto then turned around and waved his hands like a maniac. "Why are we in a new world?! We should be dead now and…" Naruto then heard a sniff from behind and his head then turned back towards the Hyuga girl. His eyes widened once more when he saw tears flowing down Hinata's cheeks. 'Hi-Hinata…' She was sobbing uncontrollably and clenching her lip.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm really sorry!" Hinata said, while sobbing. Naruto couldn't grasp the situation in his head but knew one thing to do. "I really didn't know what to choose Naruto!"

Naruto quickly forgot his anger. He then went forward, quickly, and wrapped his arms around Hinata's body, and place Hinata's head on his shoulder. Hinata was shocked at what happened but continued to let the streams of tears flow down. "It's alright Hinata. Let it all out." Naruto comforted his fellow Konoha Shinobi and at that moment, Hinata burst into tears in his shoulders.

After minutes of crying, the two has sat down on the ground and Hinata began to explain about what happened at the Plain of Eternal Chakra. Meeting the four Otsutsuki members and giving her a choice that made her nerves, break down. "I was completely panicking and I didn't know what you would choose." Hinata bowed her head in despair, as she said those words. She wanted what's best for Naruto too, but the situation was so fast that it made her make her own choice.

After hearing Hinata's story, Naruto chuckled and put his hand on the back of his head. "Man Hinata, you even tried to consider my decision even though you have your own choice." Hinata was surprised at what she heard from her crush. Naruto then settled down and put down his hand, and looked down on the grassy ground. "You still thought about my decision, even though the Great Gramps Sage said that it was yours." Naruto then raised his towards Hinata, and made a large grin. "I really thank you for that, Hinata!"

Hinata was overcome with happiness and relief. The outcome of being hated by Naruto didn't happened making her tear up again. 'Naruto, didn't get angry. I'm so relieved.' Hinata made a smile and nodded as a 'you're welcome.'

Naruto then cut off his grin and made a curious face and looked at the sky. "By the way, Hinata…"

"Hm?"

Naruto then remembered about what happened to Hinata, about her going into Chakra Mode that was similar to his. But the only difference, was about her eye. "About what happened at the Temple, what happened to you? About that **Tenseigan** thing?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at Naruto and remembered about meeting with the Yin Tailed Beasts inside her and also meeting Hamura. Hinata sighed and began to tell her meeting with the Tailed Beasts and the brother of the Sage of the Six Paths.

* * *

 _ **THE TAILED BEAST AND JINCHURIKI PSYCHE PLAIN**_

 _After meeting a world of pain from the transfer from Sasuke, Hinata slowly opened her eyes and found herself standing in a big room. Hinata was standing inside a circle line of kanji, and the circle was surround by six magatamas and triangles. Another circle was surrounding the smaller one but instead of a line, it was a kanji line also. When she looked around, she saw all of the Tailed Beasts gathered around her. Though, she noticed that people were sitting on top of the Tailed Beasts, but she saw that their form wasn't physical instead of a form of spiritual or ethereal body of white color. "Greetings, Hinata Hyuga." Hinata turned to the voice and saw it came from the Three Tailed Beast or rather the man standing on the Three Tails. The Hyuga Heiress looked to see the body of a young teen, she couldn't describe their clothing because of their white ethereal form. The only one who doesn't have a person standing on top of them was the One Tails, Eight Tails and Kurama. "Looks like the sealing has been achieved." The boy said._

 _"Who…Who are you a-and where are we?" Hinata, being curious, asked._

 _The boy that spoke chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Oh right! I forgot to introduce ourselves." The boy said and smiled right after._

 _"The name is Shukaku. My former jinchuriki was Gaara. You already know that right?" The giant sand tanuki asked and Hinata nodded as a response._

 _"I am Yugito Nii, the former jinchuriki of Matatabi here." The woman on the Two Tails spoke._

 _"I am Yagura, the former jinchuriki of Isobu here." The boy, who spoke earlier, introduced himself._

 _"I am Roshi, like them I am also a former jinchuriki of Son Goku here." The man, who was sitting on the head of the Four Tails, introduced himself._

 _"Han, former jinchuriki of Kokou." The man, who was hiding his face with his hat, said._

 _"I am Utakata, former jinchuriki of Saiken." The man, who was wearing a kimono which was very obvious, said._

 _"The name's Fuu, former jinchuriki of Choumei!" The girl said with a tone of excitement in her voice._

 _"My name is Gyuki, Killer B is still alive so there is no need to introduce him." The giant octo-ox said._

 _"The name's Kurama, and well…You already know my jinchuriki is right?" The orange fox said._

 _"We are here in the Tailed Beast Psyche Plain." Roshi said._

 _"Only Tailed Beasts and Jinchurikis can enter here." Yugito said._

 _Hinata looked at the former Jinchurikis' ethereal form. "From what I have heard, you people are already dead right?" Hinata, not trying to sound disrespectful._

 _"We are already gone from this world." Utakata said._

 _"Someone summoned our chakra from the other world and brought us here once more." Han explained._

 _"S-someone brought you all here from the dead?" Hinata asked._

 _"Well~ Not exactly from the dead but only our chakra and soul." Fuu said._

 _"This is why our forms are of ethereal and not physical form." Yagura said and Hinata nodded at his words. The spirit of the Mizukage then remembered something and chuckled lightly, making the Hyuga curious. "You remind us of the last time we all gathered here to help out Naruto Uzumaki."_

 _Hinata then remembered of Naruto's experience of meeting the Tailed Beasts and the Jinchurikis in a weird plain. "I see.."_

 _Silence covered the atmosphere and Kurama started to become displeased. "The Old Man Hamura is taking too long." The giant fox said._

 _The name made Hinata curious. "Come on Kurama, haven't you learned to wait after being Naruto's Tailed Beast?" Gyuki asked._

 _The Nine Tailed Fox merely 'hmped'. "What can I say? His impatience got to me." Kurama admitted._

 _"What's this? Kurama is expressing himself now?" Matatabi asked in a teasing voice, making everyone chuckle and smile._

 _"I merely admitted it!" Kurama said with a tint of anger in his voice. Everyone in the room was filled with laughs, giggles and chuckles._

 _Hinata looked at the Tailed Beasts, who were now starting to have an argument but it was obvious that they were having fun. The Tailed Beasts that Hinata has heard about from the people as cruel, violent and powerful beings but seeing this scene. It made her feel a warm presence that Naruto always radiates. A warm atmosphere filled with laughs. 'So this is what Naruto sees. These aren't monsters, they are creatures that has lived long enough to see the darkness of man. They are locked in darkness and they wanted to be free.' Hinata kept looking at everyone in the room. 'Just like Naruto…'_

 _"I see everyone has already arrived." A voice echoed throughout the room and made everyone look. They saw blue particles slowly forming into a body. When the body was formed it revealed an old man. His appearance was very frail, his ribcage was slightly visible, his brows were prominent, and he had deep wrinkles in his face and his hair was grey. He wore a white kimono with a black wide collar ceremonial kimono, with a light green sash tied over his right shoulder. The most interesting thing in his appearance, is that he has two horns on his head. "Sorry for being late."_

 _"You finally got here, Old Man Hamura." Son Goku said._

 _"What the heck took you so long?" Shukaku asked._

 _Hinata, was looking at the old man before her, whose name was Hamura. He gave a presence of warmth and prominence. "Forgive me everyone but now that I'm hear. Shall we start?" The old man then looked at Hinata, whose body tingled for a while. "You are Hinata Hyuga, correct?" Hamura asked and Hinata nodded as an answer, too overwhelmed because of his presence. "My name is Hamura Otsustsuki, brother of Hagoromo Otsutsuki or, who you people call him. The Sage of the Six Paths."_

 _That made Hinata even overwhelmed and her body to shiver in awe. "Th-the bro-brother of the Sage?" The indigonette asked._

 _Hamura nodded and put his hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Correct, my inheritor. I am the one who brought back these Jinchurikis back here and to give you a very special gift."_

 _Hinata, who has now overcome the man's overwhelming identity, tilted her head in confusion. "A gift?"_

 _Hamura nodded and looked at everyone in the room. They all nodded and the Tailed Beasts began to gather around Hinata and Hamura. That made the indigonette curious at what's happening. The jinchurikis hopped off of their Tailed Beasts and walked towards the two on the center, and circle them. "We don't have much time, Hinata but I will start to explain the eye that can rival,_

 _ **Rinnegan** and **Sharingan** , and a much upgraded version of a **Byakugan**."_

 _That surprised Hinata and make her curious. 'Upgraded version of a_

 _ **Byakugan**?' The indigonette wanted to ask but decided to let Hamura explain._

 _"It is known as the_ _ **Tenseigan**_ _." At that mark, the Tailed Beasts put their hands/hoof/paw/claw on top of the two, stacking them up. The stacked hands, began to light up in blue making Hinata look at the light. Hamura though began to explain more. "The_ _ **Tenseigan**_ _is a doujutsu gained by a Hyuga or Otsutsuki, if he or she is given by their other clans' chakra, with a large pool. The_ _ **Byakugan**_ _will begin to manifest if the large pool of chakra has fused with the eye." The ethereal jinchurikis then raised their hands in front of the two and it also lighten in blue. It released an aura connecting their hands by a chakra line. The stacked hands of the Tailed Beasts made 6 chakra lines and connected it to the hands of the Jinchuriki. By the formation of the chakra lines, it made a prism chakra around the two people. Hinata was at awe at what's happening before her, the blue chakra was beginning to went inside Hinata's body, gaining different forms of chakra in her pathway system. There was no feeling in it, unlike what happened on the temple, this time it felt like air was entering her body. "By using the_ _ **Tenseigan**_ _, you will give access to_ _ **Chakra Mode**_ _, the mode in which Uzumaki Naruto can do." Hinata nodded, as she began to look at Hamura once again._

"We're almost done in giving her our chakra, Old Man Hamura." Son Goku said.

Hamura nodded and his body released a violet aura around him. It then travelled towards his hand and into Hinata's body. "I am now giving you my chakra. With the large pool of chakra you have gained, the

 _ **Tenseigan**_ _will begin to manifest and you will be able to enter_ _ **Chakra Mode**_ _." The elder Otsutsuki said and Hinata nodded._

Hinata began to feel the chakra of Hamura inside her pathway system and began to directly enter her

 _ **Byakugan**_ _. She began to feel a tingling sensation on her eyes and felt that her vision was changing. 'I-It's manifesting..'_

Everyone in the room has finished giving their chakra to Hinata and the chakra prism disappeared. They then put down their hands and look at Hinata. The remaining chakra that floated in the air were absorbed by her body. After Hinata finished sucking the chakra, a golden white shockwave then erupted from her body and made everyone in the room almost lose their balance. They saw that her body began to form into her

 _ **Chakra Mode**_ _and when she opened her eyes, it showed that it was now the_ _ **Tenseigan**_ _. Hinata looked at her hand and smiled as she was glad to feel this power._

 _"The **Tenseigan**_ _has fully manifested." Hinata looked at the brother of the Six Paths and saw that he was beginning to fade. "Our time is now up."_

"Save the world, Hinata." Yagura said and made Hinata look at the former jinchurikis, to see that they're also starting to disappear.

 _Hinata nodded and Hamura began to speak once more. "Save the world that my brother created, my inheritor, and I'm sure we will meet again." Hamura said with a smile towards Hinata._

 _Hinata wanted to question about the 'we will meet again' but paid to heed to that. She nodded towards Hamura. "Thank you for helping me everyone, I will surely save this world." That made the former jinchurikis assured and nod towards Hinata._

 _"It's time to wake up now, Hinata…." Hinata turned to look at Kokou._

 _"…Or should we say, our new Jinchuriki." Saiken said and the Tailed Beasts nodded. Hinata, blushed in embarrassment to be called like that but made a smile towards them._

 _Kurama though looked at Hinata with a grin. Naruto has once talked with him about Hinata once and he was interested in meeting her for once. Kurama made a soft chuckle. 'Who would have thought of that Naruto? Irony is a strong word right?'  
_

* * *

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT**

Naruto nodded at her story. "So you met them huh? The former jinchurikis." Hinata nodded and Naruto smiled at that.

"It was very pleasant to see them and even see the brother of the Sage of the Six Paths." Hinata said in a pleasant tone.

Naruto chuckled. "I haven't even seen the Old Sage Gramps' brother, and Asura and Indra, just The Old Sage." Naruto said, feeling a little jealous towards Hinata. The blonde shinobi then stood up and stretched his body. "Well, if this is a new world, we should explore it, right?" Naruto said, while exercising his body.

Hinata was surprised at Naruto's change of mind so quickly, he quickly accepted her own decision of coming to a new world. It felt wrong for her because it felt like Naruto was giving pity for her. 'Naruto accepted my decision so quickly. He didn't even doubt my decision in any way…' Hinata looked down on the ground but quickly noticed a hand in front of her face, making her look up to see Naruto, grinning.

"Come on Hinata! Let's go!" Naruto said, with his big trademark grin which made Hinata surprise. Tears were about to flow once more but she quickly shook it off and smiled towards Naruto, and nodded. A small pink mark appeared on her cheek and took her crush's hand.

Naruto helped her to get up. Naruto began to run while still keeping their hands grasped, surprising Hinata a little. As they were running, Naruto was still grinning and felt that he was glad to be alive once more. Hinata, though, looked at both of their hands, still in grasp, making her blush and smile.

The journey in a new world has begun for the two shinobis of another world.

* * *

 **OKAY DONE! OKAY GUYS, I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I'LL MAKE SURE IT WILL BE LONGER NEXT TIME. ANYWAYS I'VE MENTIONED THIS STORY BEFORE BUT MY FRIEND, WHO CREATED HOLDER OF MITAMAS: SOULS OF HEROES IS TRYING TO GET SOME HELP FROM ME. APPARENTLY HE NEEDS SOME HELP IN MAKING HIS STORY PROGRESS. HE'S ALREADY CONSULTED SOME PEOPLE TO HELP HIM PROGRESS IN HIS STORY AND TRYING TO ADVERTISE IT.**

 **WELL, AS A GOOD FRIEND OF HIS. I AM ADVERTISING, THE HOLDER OF MITAMAS: SOULS OF HEROES HERE.**

 **Naosashi Li, is a new transfer as a Senior High School student in Chozu High of Chozukabe City yet his past is unknown. While studying in his new high school he meets new friends where he can call family. Though, a dark force slowly rises as time passes. A faithful encounter with the mitama of one of the 4 Great Souls, he acquires its power called the Salamander, Natsu Dragneel!**

 **WHEN I HEARD ABOUT THE PLOT OF THIS STORY, I TOO WAS INTERESTED IN DEVELOPING IT. APPARENTLY HE'S USING KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN AS A REFERENCE OF IT'S BEGINNING. NO POWERS AT FIRST BUT WILL SLOWLY DEVELOP AS IT GOES ON. ANYWAYS, IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN THIS STORY. YOU CAN SEARCH THE STORY.**

 **ANYWAYS, BE SURE TO CATCH THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **JA NE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! MISS ME? YOU THOUGH I WAS GONE? NOP! NO WAY! HAHA!**

 **ANYWAYS I GONE THROUGH SO MANY MESSED UP SHIT THIS LAST MONTH BUT I'M BACK! I DECIDED TO BRING BACK THE JAPANESE TO ENGLISH TRANSLATIONS OF THE TECHNIQUES THAT ARE USED. I'LL BE ADDING THE –SAN, -KUN, -SAMA AND OTHER CALLS FOR JAPANESE. DON'T WORRY, I'LL EDIT THE OTHER CHAPTERS SOON ENOUGH.**

 **OK! WELL NOW THAT'S CLEARED OFF, HOPE YOU ENJOY YOURSELVES! OH AND IF YOU ARE CURIOUS OF THE APPEARANCE OF WHAT WILL NARUTO AND HINATA SEE IN THIS CHAPTER, LOOK AT THE BOTTOM**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail or the Toukiden Demons here._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: AN UNEXPECTED TURN OF EVENTS!**

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga, shinobis of another world that were sent in this world, were walking in a forest, hoping to find a village of some sort to get information out of the world they're in. An hour has passed since they started to journey the new world but still found nothing. For the whole time that was passing, Naruto was busy searching for a way out of the forest while Hinata was busy thinking and looking at their grasped hands. Naruto then stopped, making Hinata stop as well. "Hey Hinata, can you use your Byakugan to see some village or something?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded and stepped up front of Naruto, letting go of his hand. She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds and veins began to bulge beside her eyes. She then opened her eyes and the pupils of her eyes became distinct. " **Byakugan/All Seeing Eye**!" Her vision began to extend and reach as far as 20 km. As she began to stretch her vision, her sight was focused in the village she spotted. "A village, in 12 o'clock, yet it's still so far away." Hinata informed Naruto, and turned off her family's **doujutsu**.

Naruto nodded, with a smile. "Alright! We better pick up the pace then!" The excited blonde said with no worries at all, making Hinata surprised, yet think of another thought. He is Naruto Uzumaki after all. They then jumped at the trees and jumped from branch to branch to get to their destination. A pair of red eyes then glowed from the forest.

While they were jumping from tree to tree, Hinata was looking at her crush. His face wasn't even filled with confusion, anger nor sadness. It was just filled with his normal self; enthusiastic, happy and excited, Naruto's normal expressions. 'That's why, I fell in love with you.' She smiled while looking at Naruto's face.

Though, Naruto looked back, making the indigonette look away quickly, with a blush on her face. Naruto merely smiled and looked back front. Though, he was worried about something else. 'Kurama, can you hear me?' He tried contacting the Tailed Beasts for a few minutes now, yet they still haven't responded yet. The blonde sighed and closed his eyes to enter the Tailed Beast Plain. A bright light then flashed in his head and made his mind enter the plain.

* * *

 **TAILED BEAST PLAIN**

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that the plain was filled with empty darkness. He looked around and saw that a small bit of light he was standing on was the only thing that was being shown. There was no one around. Only the light that was shining about the center. No flames to light up the shadow, merely nothing. "KURAMA!" Naruto shouted but received no snarl, no growl, no nag or any voice. He gritted his teeth. "GYUKI! CHOUMEI! SAIKEN! KOKOU! SON! ISOBU! MATATABI! SHUKAKU!" The worried blonde shouted every names of the Tailed Beasts yet received no response from any of them. This made him narrow his eyes and look at the ground which was a spiral that was the center of the plain. Naruto can't believe it, his partner, Kurama, is gone. 'Damn it! What happened to them?!' He sighed and returned back to reality.

* * *

 **BACK TO REALITY**

Naruto opened his eyes and continued to their destination but he couldn't shake the thought of the Tailed Beasts gone from him. 'What happened to them? Did they vanished or something?' He sighed and continued on.

A presence was then felt by Naruto and looked to the left. He then stopped at the branch he was on and tried to feel the presence once more. Hinata stopped as well and asked. "Is something wrong Naruto?"

"I think I felt something. A presence or something like that." Naruto said and began to look around. Without Kurama in him, his senses couldn't stretch out like it used to be.

Hinata deciding to look around and activated her **Byakugan**. By a 360 degree vision, she then saw many silhouettes surrounding them and was shocked. "Naruto-kun!" Something then burst behind Naruto and Hinata, that made them look.

A silhouette of a tiger-like beast charged forward them with its claw ready to slash at them but right in time, they dodged the incoming claw. 'What the?' The silhouette landed on the branches and was really large for its size. When the shadow cleared upon it, it was revealed to be a giant saber-like beast with large fangs and black fur with violet pokadots.

Its eyes glowed in red and took a glance at Naruto, who has landed on another branch. Naruto noticed its look at him and narrowed his eyes. With that instance, the beast then charged at the blonde, with its claw reared once more. Naruto then used the **Shunshin no Jutsu/Body Flicker** and the tree he was standing on was destroyed by the beast. He then reappeared from behind the beast with two clones beside him, their right fists reared and glowing in blueish aura. With a cry, they slammed their fist at the back of the saber and it howled in pain. It was blown to the ground, destroying the trees in its blow and created a large dust cloud.

Back to Hinata, she just watched Naruto get attacked by the saber like creature and was about to jump to help him but she felt a presence behind her. She then used her palm and hit the incoming object and was revealed to be a spear. It was blown back and was stabbed at the nearby tree. Five silhouettes jumped from the ground and landed on the branches, surrounding Hinata. She took a glance around them and revealed to be humanoid reptiles with different face structures.

They were holding spears and pointed it towards the Hyuga, who utilized her stance with her **Byakugan** activated. The one behind her then jumped to attack her but the 360 ability of her clan's **doujutsu** saw it coming. She then used her palm and turned around to deal an open blow at the chest of the reptilian man.

It cried in pain and was blown back in the air, but in that moment, the other four leaped with their spears preparing to thrust her vertically. In that moment, a yin-yang mark appeared at the ground and the four in the air stopped mid-air. "You're in my range!" Hinata then fixed her form in a graceful way. She then waved her arms around with blue strings coming out of the tip of her palms. " **Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō/Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms Guard**!" The speed turned abnormally and formed a shield of blue strings, forcing it to be mashed at the bodies of the four creatures. It then blew the four creatures from multiple directions but destroyed the branch she was on.

Hinata landed on the ground but when she landed, a black Minotaur with spiral horns and holding giant wooden club, burning in flames, was standing meters away from her. Hinata was shocked at the thing in front of her and made her thought. 'How many creatures are in this forest?'

The creature then roared and made a shockwave like winds, which made Hinata block her face with her two arms. After the loud roar, it then charged forwards her with its horns up front, destroying the trees in its wake, leaving scorch marks in the ground.

Hinata reacted quickly and dodged to the left. The creature though didn't stopped and made a drift or slide, using the trees to stop its velocity to face the Hyuga once more. It charged its way towards her, making her grit her teeth. She dodged the charging creature once more and took a stance, facing the monster. It drifted once more and charged towards its target.

Hinata had both of her palms reared back and glowing in a bluish aura. " **Juho/Gentle Step** …." Winds then began to gather, as it slowly formed into a head of guardian lion made of chakra shrouds. "… **SOSHIKEN/TWIN LION FIST**!" When the monster was close enough, she stepped her left foot up front and shot both of her palms to slam it on the horns of the creature. It made a titanic clash and made strong winds blow inside the forest. Hinata was being pushed by the creature, but she held her ground and slammed her front foot, firmly on the ground. With a battle cry, she completely blew back her opponent, breaking the horns in the process, blowing him on all fours.

Hinata formed a new stance once more, like the **Rasengan** stance, and made winds gather in her two palms. When the creature stood up, it roared and raised its club up high and slammed it on the ground. Hellfire then rose from the ground in a straight line, heading towards the indigonette. Hinata jumped to the left, holding her stance, and dodged the line of rising fire. The Minotaur didn't stopped and breathed a giant streak of fire, heading towards Hinata. She then made a full layout twist, resulting the flames to burn the trees behind her. " **Gozen shiken/Roaring Lion Fists**!" When her body was facing the Minotaur, while airborne, she shot her left palm and it fired a giant shroud of the guardian lion's head. It was heading towards the beasts head and the Minotaur reacted in time and smacked it away with its blazing club, in a diagonal way. But in that instance Hinata landed on the ground and fired another shroud and hit the stomach that was wide open. The creature cried in pain, but Hinata continued the barrage. "…. **Renzoku Teki Na Hassha/Consecutive Shots**!" She used her other palm again and used the other, firing consecutive shots of the lion shrouds. Switching from left to right and hitting the vital spots of the creature. The final palm was charged up by a few seconds. When it was fired, it was the largest of the shots and made an explosive impact at the head of the Minotaur. The creature dropped its club and fell down on the ground with the weight of its body. It created a large thud and created some smoke clouds because the size and weight of the creature.

Hinata stood up straight and sighed. "What a large monster. What kind of world did we end up in?" A thought then passed through her mind and remembered her crush. "Naruto!" She was about to try and search for him but when she starting to find Naruto, another creature came upon her 360 vision. It was just like the creature Naruto encountered but had a different appearance. "Another one!" Her eyes widened in surprise as it was coming in fast and went into the **Hakke/Eight Trigram** stance. Her **Juho: Soshiken** activated again. The creature then appeared from above, as a silhouette. Its fang and claws are bared but the creature then stopped midway in its ambush. The yin yang circle then appeared under the Hyuga Heiress' ground. She then vanished from her spot and did two strikes at the creature's front right leg. "Two palms!" Four strikes in the front left leg. "Four palms!" Eight strikes at the creatures back, striking the spine. "Eight palms!" Sixteen for the creature's back legs. "Sixteen Palms!" Thirty two for the creature's underbelly. "Thirty two palms!" Sixty four for the creature's side parts. "Sixty four palms!" The yin yang circle then vanished and the creature landed on ground, sliding. Hinata then appeared in front of the beast, with her palm reared. " **Hakke Rokujuuyon Sho/Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms**!" She then shot another shroud of the guardian lion's head and blew the creature away.

The creature had 2 large horns on its head, and white hair with some lines of yellow hair on its head. His face is blue with red eyes and a club like tail. When it has regained its ground, it roared and charged towards Hinata. But as soon as it got close, it lost all feelings to its muscles and was grinded the ground when it fell. The creature was making growling noises but it was weak as it was paralyzed. Hinata then stood up straight, and remembered what she saw with her **Byakugan.** 'Every creature's energy that I saw wasn't chakra at all.' She remembered the picture of the creatures' energy. She couldn't explain it all yet... 'I know it's not a physical energy.' A thought of Naruto came to her mind and quickly tried to find Naruto once more. Then a loud noise roared from the west. She then felt the ground vibrating and looked at where it was coming from. With her **Byakugan** activated, she saw a bunch of little humanoid creature like demons and the reptilian bunch she fought earlier, was running towards her. But the most attracting part, was another giant silhouette coming for her and it was not just one.

Hinata gritted her teeth and retreated from the army coming for her. She quickly jumped at the trees and tried to get away as quickly as possible. "I have to find Naruto-kun, quickly!" Her vision began to stretch far and wide but she saw something in front of her that disrupted her search. A pair of giant claws was coming right in front of her and barely managed to dodge it. However, the claw scratched her bare shoulder making her wince in pain and grit her teeth. She looked at where the claw came from and the owner landed on the branches. She used her 360 vision and saw that she was being surrounded by so many creatures of this forest. Hinata cursed under her breath, as she couldn't find Naruto under this situation. 'What are these creatures?!'

The monster was a bird like creature with four wings, the ones on the top are smaller than the bottom wings. It had a white yet reddish tint in the front part of its body. The back part, wattle and horn had a darker red tint while it has flame like patterns on his wings. Its prominent design was its feathery like tail but was shaped like a giant blade of the spear. It made a screech that was like scratching a chalkboard and made Hinata grit her teeth. Her eyes then widened as her vision picked up another silhouette below her. She then heard the bird like monster screech once more and this time it was gathering something in its mouth. Not waiting to find that out, she quickly retreated from her spot. The creature then fired a streak of fire from its mouth and she managed to jump away from the tongue of fire.

Hinata began to pick up her pace but her path was then filled with so many creature she saw earlier from her **Byakugan**. " **Hakke: Kuusho/Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm**!"She then used her palms and fired gale like projectile at the small monsters vital spots, making them fall from the trees. The path ahead of her was blocked once more when a claw of a giant spider appeared beneath the branch of the tree.

The fleeing Hyuga's eyes widened in shock, as the giant black spider's head, which has the features of a lion, appeared when it pulled itself up. Hinata narrowed her eyes and hastened her jumps. When she was close to the giant spider, the sickles it had beside its head, tried to crush her but dodges to the left. The sickle on the right then swung like a sharp sword targetting Hinata's upper part. She then ducked as fast as she can, cutting some of her long hair at the process. With her legs curled up, she used that as a boost and jumped towards the claw of the giant spider, which was holding on the branches. Hinata jumps forward, once more, above the head of the spider. She then utilized her **Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō** and made the spider fall, losing its strength to hold on. It fell on the ground with a loud thud, and Hinata continues her flight with the creatures of the forest following behind her.

Back to Naruto after he defeated the giant saber tooth beast, he landed on the ground with his clones. The blonde then sensed an enemy behind him, and ducks diagonally to the left. The creature then rebounded itself back and dashed towards Naruto, with its head. Naruto though delivers a chakra enhanced diagonal axe kick, killing the creature out. Naruto fixes his posture and scans the creature, surprising him. It was a small red creature with large three claws, and a prominent belly but the whole body is skinny with blue blood goozing out of its head. "What the heck is this thing?" Naruto was about to poke it but notices a bunch of them just gathered and surrounded him. The knucklehead clenched his fists and took a stance of a boxer and began to pour chakra all over his body. He then used **Shunshin** and delivers an enhanced straight punch in the face of the creature by his left, flying it back by a mile. The others then reacted and charged at him. He then used **Shunshin** once more and delivers an uppercut to the one who tried to jump attack him. He then delivers a side sweep to the ones closest to him, and with a **Shunshin** once more, he reappears in the air. He then slammed his glowing blue chakra enhanced fist into the ground and caused a miniature earthquake, making the small creatures surrounding him, lose their balance. He then charges forwards and delivers a round kick in the air, blowing the three in front of him. Twisting his body before the kick to increase the power. After he landed on the ground, he then delivers two punches to the two creatures facing him. He then delivers a strong hook that made the earth sunder and make a shockwave, when it made contact with the third creatures face. The small monster was blown back with strong wind pressure surrounding him, resulting for the others in front of Naruto to be hit as well. The creatures in front of Naruto were all knocked out and some were the ones he hit were dead. The ones behind and beside him, stood up from being knocked off balance by the shockwave.

Naruto was about to turn around to face them but the ground vibrated and made him look. A giant ogre like bipedal demon with two spiral horns on its head and a giant mouth with sharp teeth. Its shoulder, arms, feets and at the top of its spine, had pointy mountain like rocks in them. It had a large mouth in his belly with sharp teeth and a tongue to go with it, and his whole body had designs to look that of a mountain. Naruto's eyes widened in shock at the monster staring at him. 'What the hell?! First I encounter that giant tiger thing, then these ugly looking guys! Then this big fat, two mouthed ugly looking demon?! WHAT THE HELL?!' He then felt the enemies behind him and luckily dodged an incoming sharp swipe to his head, by ducking. He then jumped back, with his back turned, and slammed his elbow in the face of the attacker. He then performs a back fist and gets blown away. More of the small creatures came after him and lunges at them. He used his right knee on of them and uses it as a lift. He kicked it once more and boosts himself towards the back, while turned around. He slams his two elbows right in the face and with that action, it stopped his momentum, and twist his body towards the enemy beside him. He slammed a chakra enhanced roundhouse kick to the enemy beside him, blowing him away. He landed on the ground but an enemy performed a high jump attack but dodges the incoming attack to the left, and grabs him by the wrist. Naruto then uses it as a weapon and rotates while a hold of it, blowing away the enemies surrounding him, and then slams it harshly on the ground after by using a two arm shoulder throw. He then delivers a mule kick to the enemy behind and flips to a hand stand on the ground and uses his feet, to kick the incoming enemies, away. He then bends to get back up with his feet on the ground, and then steps his right foot forward. He then delivers a downward punch to the last small monster. The creature's skull was broken and was crushed to the ground, because of his chakra enhanced fist, also made the earth crack.

Naruto then pulled back his fist and faced the giant demon facing him with its glowing red eyes. The mouth in its belly then inhaled lots of air, making Naruto alert his senses. The belly of the monster then roared with its belly and lifted its right foot up high. Naruto's eyebrows were raised as he began to become curious. 'What the?' The monster then jumped and used its belly to slide towards Naruto, destroying the tree in its wake. This made the whiskered shinobi, shock. The mouth was wide open as it was charging towards the blonde, who quickly jumped out of the way. While airbourne, Naruto held back his hand and a spiralling sphere with a shuriken of pure energy covering it, was formed. " **WIND STYLE/FUUTON: RASENSHURIKEN**!" He then slinged shot it towards and pivoting his body to increase the speed of the technique. As it was rapidly heading towards the monster, It spun like a drunk ballerina and creating a tornado like veil, deflecting the **Rasenshuriken** and explode in the other way. The creature stopped spinning, facing the blonde, with gritted teeth. 'This thing has a mind of strategy too, I guess.' The creature then spat out three giant balls of mud or ground elements. Naruto easily dodged them but a barrage of them started to be shot towards him. Naruto starting to get irratated, used **Shunshin** and reappeared in the air. He then formed the **Kage Bunshin/Shadow Clone** hand seal and multiple clones appeared, holding **Spiralling Sphere/Rasengan** 's of their own. " **Rasen Cho Tarengan/Rasengan Super Barrage**!" The monster though, noticed him quickly and spun rapidly again. Making the clones clash the veil surrounding it. Naruto though, continued to make more clones with **Rasengans** , overpowering the monster's veil and destroying it completely. The clones then slammed their **Rasengan** unto the body of the creature. The blonde seized the opportunity and formed two **Rasenhurikens** in his two hands. " **Rashenshuriken Barrage**!" He then threw the two shuriken spheres in high speeds, and made a spiral spin while making their way. It then exploded at the monster's body. This time, with a louder and larger, explosion and impact, while being pushed by it. When it finally reached a certain distance, it exploded once more with a larger radius. Completely engulfing a large area.

Naruto landed on the ground and started to walk away. "Now to find…" His words were cut off when he notices a barrage of fireballs and iceballs were raining from the sky. Making his eyes widened as he stares at the sky that were set in flames and frost. Without any hesitation, he started to dash out of the area, as the fireballs set the trees on fire, while the icealls froze the ground and the tree. He looked back and saw that the fire and ice were engulfing the path he was running on. He looked up front and saw that the trees up head were in same condition. 'Looks like I can't use the trees.' He then formed six **Kage Bunshin** beside him. The other clone grabbed his wrist with his two hands, while the others dashed off somewhere. The two then jumped together and the clone then spun the original, while airbourne, and threw the original in a 130 degree angle.

While airborne, Naruto formed two **Rasengans** in both of his hands. He then slammed the first one in the incoming falling obstacles in his path. He then slammed the second one in another obstacle. He then landed on the ground, but a bunch of frozen and burning trees were about to crush him. He then quickly vanished in a swirl of winds and reappeared a mile away, which was a large grassy plain, from his original point. Though, a large shadow covered Naruto, making curious and look. Another giant demon was towering over Naruto, it had four arms with the back of his hand having a hole. The hole is filled with either a burning flame or frost flame. The two on its left were burning flames, the ones on the right were frost flames. The demon had wild hair and a long beard, with two horns on its head that were pointing horizontally. It didn't had a lower body part, yet his body is still big. There were rocky spikes adorning his arms towards his elbows also designing his fingers. Its chest area and his shoulders weren't adorned with spikes yet his stomach area was covered with a geyser like design with two eyes on the front. It was using its two front hands to stand up and the other two were behind him. It raised its right arm up high and Naruto quickly formed a **Rasengan** in his right. The two then clashed and made a stalement, blowing their blows back. The demon then raised its left back hand, and it glew with icy blue aura. It then shot out a barrage of ice balls from its hand, and rained all over the area. Naruto quickly dashed away from his position while avoiding the falling ice. Though the demon kept its barrage going, it raised right back hand and this time, the ground beneath Naruto glowed in orange. Naruto's eyes widened and the ground beneath him begun the light up. He then used **Shunshin** to get away and reappeared behind the demon while airborne. Though escaped from the hellfire, an iceball almost hit him but luckily dodges it but was scratched at his left rib area, freezing it a little and making him wince in pain. The demon then swung a back palm towards Naruto, who dodged by jumping up, making him face the blonde once more. It then delivered a downward smash towards him again. Naruto quickly summoned a clone, who swung him to safety, taking the hit. The demon then inhaled lots of air and his mouth began to light it orange and blue. Naruto narrowed his eyes and formed a **Rasengan** but with miniature mini **Rasengans** floating around it. The demon then breathed a combined breathe of fire and ice while Naruto slammed his technique. " **Wakusei/Planetary Rasengan**!" The impact of the two, made a smoked explosion, covering the demon's field of vision. As demon tried to find Naruto, a strong uppercut blow met his chin. "U..." A strong kick on the back. "Zu..." A strong blow on the back of its head. "Ma..." Then an axe kick on the top of its head. "KI!" Hundreds of Naruto then appeared from the clouds of smoke, rearing their chakra enhanced fists. " **Hyaku Uzumaki Rendan/Hundred Uzumaki Barrage**!" They then slammed their fists covering the demons with hundreds of blows all around his body, making it roar in pain. With a cry, they blew back the demon and made it fall on the ground, back first. The clones then all disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto landed on the ground and stood up clearly, panting. 'Must've been all those chakra I used but I still got a large capacity of them!' The ground behind the blonde then cracked and another monster burst out of the ground. 'Besides...' Naruto then smiled while the monster's teeth was bared against the blonde's body. As soon as the monster teeth were closed, Naruto disappeared. A powerful wind pressure then destroyed the back of the monster's rocky body. The force of the wind pressure was so great, that the body of the monster crashed into the ground and tore the ground asunder, also creating a dust cloud. When the dust cloud was cleared, Naruto was standing a top the beast's broken shell. The monster was like a sea turtle but his various body parts were encased in rock shells. His mouth too was encased, mainly to burrow inside the ground. 'I got **Sage Mode** all readied up.'

In another part of the forest, the six clones who Naruto summoned earlier were now four. The other one was in an Indian seat, the sides of his eyes were painted in orange and finally poofed in a cloud of smoke. Another one seated in his place while the remaining two fended off the smaller creatures, also protecting the one replenishing the original's **Sage Mode**.

Naruto then looked at his clone's memories and was surprised. "Wow! It gathered so many Nature Energy this fast but he also sensed the other creatures' energies, and it's definitely not chakra.' He remembered everything the clone felt and looked at his hands. 'I guess this world is filled with so many Nature Energy. Though, it's different. Nature Energy in our world is a lot different. Yet this Nature Energy is a lot different, it's not affecting our bodies at all. It' different somehow.' "Can it be that..." Naruto closed his frog like yellow eyes and shook his head. He then tried to find Hinata by sensing her chakra. Within a minute, he managed to find Hinata, running away from creatures. He was shocked though, that a couple more of them were coming his way and even the whole forest were filled with them. Naruto was shocked and gritted his teeth. 'Why the hell did the Great Gramp Sage, his brother and his two sons sent us here?' With no other choice, Naruto went towards where Hinata was going. Though it didn't left his mind that the same energies that his clone sensed, came into his senses as well. As he was close to the woods again, two snake like demons were blocking his path.

The first one was a female like demon snake. It had a face of a woman with a pale skin with bluish scales covering some of her slender upper part, with upwards horns that ends with spirals. It had feathery wings of an angel and had long arms that was covered with scales, and has three long sharp claws. It's lower body part the body of a snake which had light blue scales covering it.

The second one was a demon with a large horn on the center of its head. It had four arms like the demon earlier, yet his body had armour designs and silver scales adorning on his upper part and in its arms. His front arms had nothing on but his back arms carries two weapons. A sword on the right and a club on the left. Its bottom part, was like the she demon's, but had a claw like design on the end of tail and was coloured silver.

The two demons roared/screeched, the she demon swung its left hand and a barrage of sharp icicles was shot while the armoured demon dug its club, deep into the ground, and sent a barrage of stones. The two attacks headed towards Naruto, who formed the **Kage Bunshin** seal. Two clones appeared, holding **Rasengans** of their own. Using the **Kawazu Kimete/Toad Sage Fist** style of Mount Myouboku, they leaped with the great strength of their legs. " **Senpo: Odama Rasengan/Sage Art: Giant Rasengan!** " The **Rasengans** on their hands enlarged and slammed it unto the projectiles of earth and ice. A dust cloud erupted from the clash and the two clones disappeared. From the dust cloud, the blue snake demon appeared in front of Naruto, with its right claw raised up high. Naruto, who sensed it earlier, kneeled down to dodged and was about to use another **Kawazu Kimete** but he sensed its attack. The demon spun and used its tail like a whip on the ground but Naruto jumped to dodge the attack. He then sensed a back hand coming in a diagonal way and bended his back to dodge. Making flip in the air and land on the ground. The she demon then followed up with its left hand, releasing an icy aura, up high and quickly slammed it down upon Naruto. The young sage greatly jumped back, and the claw impacted the ground, with ice erupting from the ground as soon as the hand was slammed.

Naruto was about to use **Kawazu Kimete** once more yet a strong pull made him stop from sling shooting his fist. He looked to see that a black orb of dark energy, being formed by the armoured demon, was the reason from pulling his moves. It felt like gravity was the orb itself. Naruto gritted his teeth and sensed multiple icicles coming at him in full speed. He then disappeared in a swirl of winds and appeared in the air, away from his original position that was beside the she snake demon. He was facing the gravity orb and quickly formed a **Rasenshuriken** yet not big enough. He then threw the spinning shuriken of wind, the blue snake dodged the projectile and charged towards Naruto. Yet, just as he was predicting, it flew towards the orb and impacted it. It made a blast radius, yet it was small, unlike the earlier ones, yet still hit the silver snake demon also.

The blue snake, with great speed, charged at Naruto in a frenzy state, swinging its claws. Naruto then dodged at the right moment in the air, when the gap of the claw and him were close. He then grabbed the demon's arm and with great strength, he lifted the demon. He swung it in a rotating way and slammed its body in the ground. Naruto landed on the ground and quickly jumped towards its tail. Landing beside its tail, he grabbed a hold of it tightly and put his strenght into it. Luckily, its weight was not like Kurama's weight. It was much lighter, explaining its fast movements. He swung it all around, making a wind pressure around. He then saw a glimpse of the silver snake demon recovered from the blast and started to charge. Naruto then threw the snake demoness towards the direction of the armoured one. The silver demon dodged it effortlessly, making the blue snake crash at the ground, and continued to charge, leaving a gas of poison trail behind. Naruto reared his fist back, and clenched his fist tightly. He then sligh shot his fist forward and a strong wind pressure was then shot forward. The snake demon though, predicted his moves and used his two weapons to clash the **Kawazu Kimete** and make a dust cloud out of the explosion.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the dust cloud. When a moment passed, the club was thrown towards him, in a spinning motion. Naruto then created a **Kage Bunshin** and jumped towards the spinning club, while the he stayed on the ground. The clone grabbed the tilt with his two hands, at the exact moment, and reared it back. The armored demon then emerged from the dust cloud, with his sword reared back. They then collided the two weapons, with a cry. The snake demon then used his extra one hand to help strenghten the force of the sword. The clone of Naruto, even though struglling at the clash, then smirked as they clashed. Back to the orginal, it held a **Rasengan** in his hand and charged, with just one jump, aiming the stomach. He was about to slam the **Rasengan** to the stomach of the demon, but used its extra two arms to block it. 'Ero-sennin! Watch me!' Naruto then grinned. " **Senpo: Goketsu Rasengan/Sage Art: Gallant Rasengan**!" The **Rasengan** then enlarged, breaking through the two arms blocking his attack. The snake demon lost its strength in the weapon clash and the clone smashed his club at the face of the demon. With the two force pushing it, the demon was blown back and crashed into the blue demon, who was starting to get up. The clone, who still on the air, then threw the club of the armoured demon in a spiral. The club crashed on the two demons and made a smoke cloud erupt. The original then created another **Rasenshuriken** amd threw it with directyly to the two. When the **Rasenshuriken** exploded, Naruto has closed his eyes and let the strong wind pressure blow his clothes. He then found Hinata's chakra and quickly went to that direction, also feeling the other presence of other creatures. Naruto quickly left the scene but first formed a **Rasenshuriken**. He then threw it in front of him, at the exact same time, a giant jet back spider appeared out of the woods. Unfortunately, the spider met a world of pain from Naruto's technique. Naruto's **Sage Mode** then disappeared from his eyes but quickly appeared again because of his clone.

Back to Hinata's position, she was at a nearby dead end of the forest, a cliff at the top of it. From here, the place was darker because of the sunlight being blocked by the large cliff. She was panting from using so much chakra and also trying to flee from these monster, demons or creatures. Hinata used her palm on a small creature in front and kicked the enemy beside her. She then jumped to a full layout twist to dodge two claw swipes. She then landed behind the two ones he dodged, and nailed a palm strike to their pressure points. With her **Byakugan** , she saw the two reptilian creatures on the air and two on the ground, behind her, their spears were ready to pierce her. She moved an inch, to the space where the two spears were met in front of her. She jammed her two elbows on both reptiles behind her, stunning them, and then twisted her body, and shot an **Air Palm/Kuusho** towards the other two, stopping their momentum. In that moment, she struck a palm towards the stomach of the reptile and struck the other one with a chop on the neck. She then saw the monster bird, coming down on her with its burning claws pointed at her. She also saw the snail like demoness, who she was fighting also, with two arms at her body and two snakes at her bottom part. It had long brown hair, with two horns adorning her head, with brown scales on her whole body. It had snake like eyes but it had spiky sharp teeth. Its shell was brown and adorned with spikes. It raised its arm towards the skies, alarming Hinata of its abilities. Being surrounded, she quickly waved her hands all around. " **Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō**!" On the nick of time, bolts of thunder rained upon her but was blocked by her technique. The bird also clashed its burning claws, creating fiery hot wind pressures and blew all around the area. The flame that the bird was creating, was mixing with Hinata's technique. It was the same when the bolt of thunder struck Hinata's technique, creating a lightning flame shield around the indigonette. Hinata though, was trying to maintain the shield for as long as she can. She was tired, her chakra was starting run out and this technique wasn't designed to clash something when the user is tired. She gritted her teeth as she tried to maintain the technique. "I have to beat that bird!" She began to hasten the movements of her arms, strengthening it and making the movements her technique quick. The bird though, was screeching in pain as it felt the lightning to surge through it body. With her final wave, she then shot her two palms towards the bird's direction and her technique was shot at the bird's body, blowing it back and crashed at the trees.

Hinata stayed in her position, while panting. Her vision then saw the snail demoness with a reared palm, glowing in a purplish aura. The lavender eyed shinobi looked towards the demoness. It moved its arm forward and a purple blast of lightning was shot towards Hinata. She reacted in time and dodged towards the left, at the same time, greeting a small monster n front of her. She then use an air sweep kick, blowing the enemy off. Hinata turned to the enemy behind her and blocked two attacks. She then struck a fierce palm, towards the belly of the small creature, blowing it away. She then struck a barrage of palms in a spinning pattern towards the smaller enemies. Her **Byakugan** then saw the demoness preparing that attack earlier. Turning her palms into the normal strikes of the **Hakke** , she dodged an incoming attack behind her and struck the attacker. With no time to react for a dodge, she threw the stunned enemy and threw it towards the demoness's attack. It gave Hinata time to dodge and attack the enemies surrounding her. She then dodged the delayed blast towards her and readied a stance to utilize **Hakke Kuusho**. While in that stance, she charged forward with her palm reared back at her bottom hip. However, the snail demon did not left an opening. Her two snakes hissed, making Hinata alert. When she got close, the left snake acted like a whip and tried to attack her from the ground. She just jumped forward to avoid it, also getting closer. Her palm was reared and ready to strike but the demon raised its hand. She saw the ground surrounding the demon lighten in purple. It immediately made Hinata utilize a diagonal **Kuusho** at the ground, using it as a boost to be blown back and get away. Purple thunder then rained down upon the surrounding area of the snail. Though, the purple marks followed her as she was being blown back making her be followed with a trail of raining thunder. The monsters that were in its path were shocked by the thunder. Hinata was about to land in the ground but an idea popped out of her head. She then twisted her body and quickly shot a **Kuusho** from behind, diagonally, making her be launched towards the opposite direction. Also damaging the enemies that are hit from her **Kuusho**. The demon tried to follow her using her thunder but resulting for her to turn when she is almost caught by the raining attack. Hinata used it over and over again then tried to boost herself towards the demon once more. Once she boosted herself, the lightning marks covered the surroundings and quickly boosted herself away. She then noticed that after the lightning, surrounding the demoness, struck down, it didn't followed her but the marks follows her once more. 'There's an interval before it can use the lightning to follow me again.' Bouncing to multiple directions and tried to do it once more, observing the demon's movements. The smaller creatures were struck by the **Kuusho** and the raining barrage of thunder, scattering them. One tried to attack her on air from behind, but with her **Byakugan** , she strikes an air palm from behind and strikes the ground in front of her once more, rebounding herself once again. As it continued, the smaller enemies were all down on the ground. Either bleeding or knocked down. Hinata, though getting low on chakra, struck a strong **Kuusho** , diagonally, on the ground beneath her and boost herself towards the demon. The lightning trail disappeared and appeared, surrounding the demon. Hinata, anticipating that move, shoots a weaker another gale towards her enemy, stopping her momentum in the air and making her land in the ground, in front of the lightning mark. 'When it uses that technique to protect itself, it has a 2 second interval to use another lightning attack.' The lightning then crashed on the ground, making a small dust cloud to cover the demon. She then jumped forward with a reared palm but saw the snake on the aiming at her. Hoping to use a direct **Hakke Hasangeki** **/Eight Trigram: Mountain Crusher** to its chest, merely released a range version of this to avoid the two snakes to bite her. The air projectile she released was too strong and too close to her, she was blown too far and crashed on to the stone wall behind her, making her cry in pain. She dropped to the ground, with a thud, her front body was lying on the ground. She moved her head to look in front of her, gritting the pain coursing through her body. The veins covering her **Byakugan** returned back to normal. She looked at the demoness, who was gripping its chest and crying in pain. Her attack was strong enough to stun and damage the internal parts of the monster. Hinata panted as she tried to get up from the ground. She managed to lift her upper part but eventually her arms gave in and fell to the ground once more. 'I've used too much chakra. I'm too tired and I've already suffered so many injuries from fleeing from them.' The demoness stopped crying in pain and looked at Hinata's downed form, making her smile, menacingly.

Hinata gritted her teeth and gripped the grass tightly. 'Have to stand up!' The indigonette tried to lift her body yet ended in her arms giving up. The snail demon reared its arms slowly, as if it was mocking Hinata's fate. Its smile grew wider and its reared arm's hand began to glow in purple, slowly. Hinata gritted, her teeth and still tried to stand up, yet she knows that there were no way out, even if she was able to stand up. She cursed her body's endurance and not being able to move. 'I...can't...' The purple aura charging at the demon's hand, were now crackling like real thunder and lightning based attacks. "Die...now!" The thought of Naruto smiling came up unto her mind. The demon then screeched, making Hinata close her eyes and accept her fate. 'Damn it!' The demon moved her arm and...

 **RASENSHURIKEN!**

A loud boom erupted from the demon's spot, making Hinata widen her eyes. A giant blast of the **Rasenshuriken** erupted mixed with purple lightning, making the demoness cry in pain, as her body was being destroyed by the so many wind chakra needles and mixed with her own lightning attack. A shockwave erupted, brewing strong winds around the area. The Hyuga ducked her head and closed her eyes, to prevent dirt from getting into it. Hinata then heard someone land beside her and picked her up from the ground. Wincing in pain from being picked up. "Sorry Hinata!" Hinata looked at the one who picked her up, bridal style, and saw her crush's face, who had a sheepish grin on his face.

Hinata couldn't help but smile, though she scanned Naruto's clothes and it a mess. It was dirtied and had a few holes. "Naruto-kun your clothes."

Naruto looked at his clothes and grinned. "Well, I rushed here as fast as I can and even exhausted my **Sage Mode** because of those creatures." Hinata, being not surprised by being chased also, Naruto's eyes gain orange pigments and yellow toad like eyes. "This is my final **Sage Mode**. If I exhaust it, I still have my own chakra to rely on." The blonde sensed an incoming creature in great speeds. Naruto narrowed his eyes and grabbed on to tightly. "Hold on tight Hinata!" Hinata, who blushed by being grasped by Naruto, was about to speak but a giant silhoutte jumped from the forest with a flaming fist. The attacker slammed its blazing fist on the ground, creating a dust cloud. Naruto jumped high enough, beside the stone wall, and stood on it. Hinata, who almost fell, was frightened and quickly held onto her crush. "You okay?" The whiskered blonde asked with a grin.

Hinata, who was embarrassed a little, nodded. "Y-yes." She then activated her **Byakugan** again and stretched her vision towards the top of the cliff.

Naruto then sensed the creature and saw an incoming giant trail of blazing fire. The sage quickly ran from his position, dodging the flames. It followed the fleeing Naruto, who ran in zigzags to dodge its flame thrower. From the smoke cloud, the creature jumped high and grab unto the wall with its sharp claw. Naruto stopped and look at the creature chasing them. It was another demon, well to Naruto and Hinata's perspective views. It had a white wild mane with two long vertical horns, with blood on its end, and bottom sharp canines. Its skin colour was orange with a rather red tint to its body was buff, and with large muscles and large beads stuck to its skin. It wore a vambrace, covering its wrist, and greeves, and wore a fauld with a belt, adorning a man's face and rags holding unto the belt, covering its hips. It had a long tail to that of a dragon, with a spiked club at the end. "This thing is persistent!" Naruto said and gritted his teeth.

"Naruto-kun, a village is on top of a cliff!" Hinata said, making Naruto look at her.

"Really?!" Naruto, hearing a roar from the demon, made him look. The demon then dug his fist unto the ground, cracking the earth a little, and multiple flaming marks began to dash towards the two shinobis. Naruto, not waiting to find out what those things can do, quickly ran away. One of the marks on the ground, rushed in front of Naruto and exploded in a fiery inferno. Naruto though, using **Shunshin** , reappeared behind the explosion and continued to dash off. As the shinobi ran, dodging the exploding markers, he then tried to dash towards the edge.

A screech was then heard by Hinata, making her alert Naruto. "Naruto-kun behind!" The running shinobi looked behind and saw multiple bird monsters, Hinata fought earlier, was were gathered behind Naruto. They then fired multiple streaks of fire, making Naruto curse himself from using a **Shunshin** earlier. He then made **Kage Bunshins** holding their own **Rasengans** and clashed them with the flames. Being covered by the dust cloud, Naruto kept on running towards the edge. "Naruto incoming!"

Naruto then looked behind and felt the presence of the demon and created one more **Kage Bunshin** beside him. The clone then charged towards the demon and used a solid **Kawazu Kimete** punch to the face of the demon. It cried in pain and lost its grip at the stone wall, falling at a large drop and make a loud thud on the ground, also hitting the other creatures that started to climb the wall. Some were like the ones the two shinobi fought, though some were new. Naruto kept on running and was close to the edge but sensed multiple incoming range attacks were fired at them. He then ran to the side, dodging the attacks. More attacks were fired at him, though making Hinata curious. As Hinata observed a barrage of fire attacks be thrown at Naruto when he was going up towards the edge, making him turn again. Naruto gritted his teeth as the attacks were getting annoying. "These things are persistent even though their aim is bad." The blonde shinobi said in annoyance.

"No, their goal isn't to hit us…."

Naruto looked Hinata with curious eyes, while avoiding another lightning attack. "Huh?"

"Their goal is to actually prevent us from getting to the edge, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes widened and looked back at the ground. He saw that the spiders, some demons and some of the smaller creatures are climbing up. "Kuso! If I only have Kurama's chakra right now!" Naruto gritted his teeth as he dodged more attacks. As seconds passed from dodging more barrages, he then thought of a plan. "Hey Hinata…" Hinata then looked at Naruto. "…I have a plan but buckle up!"

Hinata's eyes were surprised as she was lifted to Naruto's shoulders, making her blush. "Eh?! N-N-Naruto-k-k-kun, what are you going to do?!"

"Don't worry, trust in me!" Naruto said with a grin, which assured Hinata a little. He then waited for the exact moment, as the attacks was stopping him. He then went towards the cliff, making the creatures in the air and ground, fire the front direction of the blonde. 'Wait for it!' Naruto then grinned and jumped to the left, dodging a blast of spider web and held his ground at the right moment, stopping himself from receiving a combination of thunder and fire. "NOW!" Naruto then grinned and, with all his strength, threw Hinata towards the edge. A blast of fire was almost going to hit the blonde but disappeared in a swirls of wind. Hinata reached the edge of the cliff, fighting through the pain, she held unto the cliff. One of the birds charged a flame thrower but was suddenly impacted with a **Rasengan**. "Like hell I'm gonna let you!" The bird then was blown back to the ground and crashed into a snail demon, who tried to aim at Hinata. "My turn!" Continuing his assault, he then summoned a multiple clones, holding their own blue spheres. " **SENPO: CHOO ODAMA RASEN TARENDAN/SAGE ART: ULTRA RASENGAN BARRAGE**!" The blue spheres in their hands then grew into a larger mass and slammed them into the birds. The other clones headed for the monsters on the stone wall, mashing the giant ball of chakra into the bodies of the creatures. It made a large sonic boom in the area, blowing a lot of wind pressure and covering the bottom with large smoke clouds, and bodies of the bird creatures.

With the strong wind pressure, it pushed Hinata's form and made her flip, and land on the edge. She closed her eyes and winced a little from the pain. But when she opens her eyes, she saw people all gathered and looking at her, some were whispering. They were all dressed like from her home world, yet some were unfamiliar to her. 'People?' She then heard a loud screeching noise and remembered. 'Naruto-kun!' She quickly rolled her body then crawled at the edge to watch Naruto, who was holding a **Rasenshuriken** in his hands yet it was growing. The people watching, their eyes widened in shock. Some of them spoke that made Hinata curious.

"What kind of magic is that?"

"It must be some kind of Wind Magic."

"Is she a wizard too?"

"I don't know."

"Where did they come from?"

Hinata looked at them for a moment. 'Magic? Wizards?' She then turned towards Naruto once more, yet not forgetting about those words. 'This world is really strange.'

While the Naruto clones dealt with the other creatures in the bottom with their **Kawazu Kimete** styles. They served as distraction for Naruto to form his technique. " **SENPO: CHOO ODAMA/SAGE ART: ULTRA GIANT….** " He then reared and began to swing his arms, throwing the large mass of spiralling chakra. " **…RASENSHURIKEN**!" It rapidly charged at the creatures when it made contact on the ground, detonated into a larger vortex of wind. Making a much stronger wind pressure. The ones on the edge, held their arms to block the strong wind pressure currents, which was going upward. It made billions of microscopic chakra blades, making the creatures caught in the blast, cry in pain as it punctured their bodies. With the last bit of chakra he had left, he made a clone and threw him towards the edge, preventing him from falling to the radius of the vortex.

As Naruto flew in the air, from being thrown, his vision began to go blurry. His mind then shut off when he landed behind Hinata, face front. "Naruto-kun!" She was about to move but the pain from earlier, **Byakugan** overuse, chakra exhaustion, stress and physical exhaustion made her stop moving. Her vision began to go blurry and the last thing she saw, was the people starting to come closer to them. 'Naruto-kun….' Her head then stumbled on the ground and darkness consumed her vision.

* * *

 **PHEW! FUCKING SHIT! 9,000 WORDS! AND I STILL NEED TO UPDATE THE VIRIDIAN SIBLINGS. WHICH WILL MAKE ATLEAST A TOTAL OF 9-10K WORDS! YET I AM SATISFIED AT MY WORK. I WILL EXPLAIN WHY THIS HAPPENED BUT THE MAIN REASON, IS THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO SKIP FOR THEM MEETING SOME FAIRY TAIL MEMBERS IN THIS CHAPTER. YET I'M GONNA SCRATCH IT OFF FOR A WHILE! I FEEL LIKE THEY'RE WEAK IN THIS STATE. NARUTO ONLY HAS HIS SAGE MODE AND LARGE CHAKRA CAPACITY WHILE HINATA HAS HER BYAKUGAN MASTERY AND DEFENSIVE AND OFFENSIVE ARTS OF THE HAKKE.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER IS NARUTO AND HINATA'S DECISION TO TRAIN IN THE FOREST.**

 **FOR THE MONSTERS: (SEARCH IF YOU WANT TO SEE)**

 **FIRST THE SABER TOOTH CREATURE WAS MY IMAGINATION. THE REPTILIAN CREATURES AS WELL.**

 **1\. GIANT MINOTAUR = MALEDICTAUR**

 **2\. TIGER LIKE CREATURE = WINDSHREDDER**

 **3\. BIRD = PYROTERPYX**

 **4\. GIANT SPIDER = MANHUNTER**

 **5\. SMALL DEMONS = IMPS**

 **5\. GIANT OGRE LIKE DEMON = JOLLUX**

 **6\. FOUR ARMED DEMON = HARROWHALF**

 **7\. BLUE SNAKE DEMON = GLACIABELLA**

 **8\. FOUR ARMED ARMOUR SNAKE = NIGHTBLADE**

 **9\. SNAIL LIKE DEMON = VIPER QUEEN**

 **10\. DEMON WITH BURNING FISTS = CHTHONIAN FIEND**

 **THOSE ARE THE DEMONS FROM THE GAME, TOUKIDEN. ANYWAYS IF YOU WANT TO SEE THEIR APPEARANCES, NOT FROM MY BAD DESCRIPTION, GO SEARCH FOR THEM. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND EXPECT THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR ATLEAST, NEXT NEXT WEEK! I WILL BE UPDATING THE VIRIDIAN SIBLINGS. AND A HUUUUUUGE THANKS TO MY FRIEND, DEKU1213, GOTTA HIDE HIS NAME, FOR CREATING MY COVER FOR THE VIRIDIAN SIBLINGS. HE IS CREATING IT STILL, NOT DONE AFTER ALL XD ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT ONE.**

 **JA NE!**


End file.
